Come Softly To Me
by MysticGlow21
Summary: 21 year old Bella Swan has always wanted to be a fashion designer. She gets her big break when she becomes a personal stylist to Hollywood's most eligible bachelor, Edward Masen. A/H *Cannon couples*
1. Chapter 1

**Discalimer: Stephenie owns all major characters, I'm just making them my own.**

**Enjoy Hollywood Heaven & Hell or what I like to call in HX3 **

**Also, check out the clothes from this chapter on my profile. It's all there!**

* * *

**Chapter One**

"This one would look amazing on you, Bella." My best friend Rosalie held out a red, skin tight dress. I shook my head at her in disappointment.

"Nice try, Rose. You know I wouldn't be caught dead in an outfit like that. It's more your style." Rosalie was a model and had the figure to show for it. She worked out every day and dragged me along with her. Guys drooled in her presence—literally. She sighed and put the dress back on the rack.

"Well, you know fashion better than I do, Bella-boo!" I hissed at her stupid nickname for me. Honestly, out of all nicknames "Bella-boo" was her favorite. Her close second was "Boo-Bear."

"Too bad all the stores are lacking lately. I mean look at this!" I pull out a tacky, flower print dress and shoved it in her face. "This piece of crap is close to six-thousand dollars. I wouldn't even have Cody sleep on this shit." Cody was our six month old puppy. Rose and I got her as a present when we bought our house in LA after graduation. He was the most adorable puppy in the world. Every time Rose and I leave he whimpers, like he's sad to see us go, even for a little while.

"Maybe you should start selling your own clothes, Bella." I laughed. I sometimes did create my own clothes, but you had to know somebody who knows somebody to make it big in the fashion world. The only "celebrity" I knew was Jacob Black. And he isn't even considered a celebrity, he just signs on hundreds of them to his recording label.

Rose and I continued walking on Rodeo drive when I spotted a new store that was going to open in a few weeks. The sign read "_MAC." _I wonder what is stood for.

"Check this place out Rose." I said, while looking through the window. The clothes in there were gorgeous. Just the kind of place I would love to buy my clothes from.

"Hey look, they have an opening party tonight." Rose pointed out.

"Too bad it's invite only." I told her pointing at the bottom of the sign.

"Let's crash it." I rolled my eyes at Rosalie. She had spunk and was not afraid of anything. She saved me. Her fearlessness saved not long ago.

"I don't think that's a good idea. What if we get caught?" I warned. I was not one for taking risks.

"We won't get caught! We'll just wear some fuck-awesome clothes and we'll blend in perfectly." I really did want to wear the strapless dress I designed months ago, but hadn't found the right occasion to show it off.

"Fine, fine. Let's go find you a dress, Rose. My treat!" When we walked into Neiman Marcus, I was immediately in my element. I picked out four dresses for Rose to try on and sent her off into the fitting rooms. While I waited for her I picked up a few items for myself as well.

"Bella!" Rose called from the fitting room. I walked over and my jaw dropped when I saw her in the Jason Wu two toned Cascade dress I picked out for her. I was white and pink and hugged her curves perfectly. If I was lesbian, Rose would be my first choice.

"You look amazing, Rose. Maybe we will find you a man at the party." Although men would do anything to date Rose, she was picky. It was not that she thought she was better than them—even though she was—it was because she had a difficult time trusting the douches in the world. Her high school boyfriend was far from perfect. I shuddered when I thought of his name.

"You okay, Bells?" Rosalie always had my back from the beginning of our friendship. We both don't have any siblings to when we met our senior year of high school, so we both took on the role as sister and best friend for each other.

"I'm fine!" I said too quickly. She raised her eyebrow at me, but let it go. "Hurry up and take off that dress, so I can buy it for you. The party starts at 8:00 and it's already 5:00 P.M. We have to do our hair and makeup."

"So eager for me to take of my fucking clothes, Bella?" Rose winked at my and sauntered back into the dressing room. Our relationship had no boundaries and neither did Rosalie's mouth. She looked like an angel, but cursed like a sailor. I laughed and waited for her by the cash register. She came out and handed me the dress. I gave the well-dressed cashier woman Rose's dress, the Roberto Cavalli dress I found, a beautiful, detailed Oscar de la Renta skirt and shirt and an Alice and Olivia dress that would come in handy.

"That will be $12,942.78. Cash, credit or check, ma'am?" I pulled out my Visa MasterCard and handed it over to the woman. Growing up, money was just an object in my household; even after Charlie and Renee divorced. Charlie was head of the CIA and traveled back and forth from Washington D.C. constantly. Renee and I moved from Forks, Washington to Santa Monica, California when she became Chancellor of Berkeley University. It's not that I didn't appreciate the value of money, but it had a constant presence in my life. My grandfather was chancellor of Berkeley before Renee, and my grandma, Marie, owned a famous Italian restaurant chain that spread all across the United States.

My one goal in life is to give some of my fortune and good luck to those who aren't as lucky. I mean, I don't just want to hand my money over. I want to make a difference and I wasn't to be the one doing it, not some large corporation. Rose and I have already begun this by creating the Save Hope Foundation. We created the foundation our freshman year of college in Berkeley and it's taken off from there. Our hope is to save the hopes and dreams of the millions of verbally and physically abused women throughout the world. Rosalie and I have traveled to many states speaking to abused women and campaigning for financial donors. Rose and I have cut back on our hours at the non-profit company lately, as we are trying to establish our own careers. Well, I am at least. Being a 21, college graduate gets you nowhere in the fashion world. Rose, on the other hand has been grazing magazine covers since she became 18.

Rose and I walked out of Neiman with our shopping bags in tow. We walked back to Rosalie's bright red Ferrari—her pride and joy. Rosalie's first favorite things in the world, besides modeling, are cars. Guys tend to drool even more when they find our Rosalie can bring a broken car to life again. She's always working on a new car. I don't even take my car to a shop anymore when it's messed up. Rose knows how to fix it and make it run a million times better than before.

We drove home and went up the elevator to the top floor. After moving from Santa Monica to Los Angeles six months ago, Rose and I have already settled into hour home. It feels like we've been living in our place for years. Rose and I work amazingly as roommates and being best friends is just a perk. I tend to be a neat freak and I wouldn't call Rose a slob, but the peanut butter jar has been left open one too many times. She is talkative and outgoing, while I am a bit more reserved than she. The one thing we share in common is our passion for good movies and the LA Lakers. Rose has been drooling over player Emmett Cullen for years and Rosalie is not one to drool. Rose makes sure we watch every game—home or away. If we are out or busy she records the game on our DVR. I just watch for the game. Emmett is a little to intimidating for me. I mean, he's just so _big. _

As we got off the elevator and unlocked the door into our beautifully decorated home, Cody ran towards us and began barking. Well his bark is more like a high pitched yelp.

"Who's a good boy?" Rose said bending over and rubbing Cody on the head. He immediately turned over onto his back, just begging for either Rose or me to rub him in the belly. Rose did the honors as I took my bags filled with my purchases and took them to my room.

I hung up my new clothes and took out the dress I'd be wearing tonight. I made it a few months ago, but Rose and I haven't had the chance to go out and socialize much since the move. Although it's already been six months, getting acquainted with LA was harder than we thought. As of now I work at a makeover company and the job is alright, but it's not my dream. I want to actually create the clothes that end up in the shelves in major department stores. I want to be throwing my own store opening party, not crashing one.

I sighed, before stripping and getting in the shower. I turned on the shower and waited for the water to heat up. I relaxed as the steaming water hit my body and undid the knots in my shoulders and back. After taking an uber-long shower, I wrapped a towel around my body and dried my hair with a blow drier. When it was still a little bit damp I took out the curling iron and began creating waves. I was satisfied when my loose, brown curls cascaded along my shoulders and down my back.

I cleaned up after myself before entering my bedroom once again. I looked at the clock: 6:45 P.M., just enough time to grab a quick meal from the fridge, put on some makeup, and wear my clothes. When I walked into our open kitchen, which connects to our living room, I found Rose heating up some leftover ravioli I made last night.

Cooking was yet another hobby of mine. After Charlie and my mom divorced and I moved in with my mom and I took responsibility of making all the meals. Thank god for that because my mother was far from a chef. One time she tried making eggs for breakfast and ended up burning both the eggs and the toast. Phil, her then new husband, wasn't too satisfied with that meal.

"This is even better the second day! Is that even possible?" Rosalie moaned as she popped another piece of ravioli into her mouth. I laughed as I warmed myself up some ravioli.

"You almost ready?" Rose asked with her mouth full of food. I swear, if Rose didn't look so much like a female, I could have sworn I was living with a bachelor.

"Almost, I just have to throw on some makeup and slip into my dress. Are you sure we won't get caught?"

"Positive. And so what if we do? C'mon, Bells. Live a little. Maybe we can even meet the owner. Maybe you can show her some of your designs." I rolled my eyes at her optimism.

"You're getting a little bit ahead of yourself, Rose. Let's just get through the night first. I'm kind of excited. This is the first adventurous thing we've done since breaking into Mrs. Robinson's backyard and swimming in her pool." Mrs. Robinson was the very married and very slutty wife of an old billionaire. She was Rose's neighbor back in Santa Monica and during our senior year we went for a little swim in her pool. Yes, we had pools of our own, but where's the fun in that? The funniest part was, although we got caught, we also caught her getting a little bit too cozy with one of my classmates—who was also her pool boy. When I say cozy, I mean he was inside of her, with her nipple in his mouth. Rose and I couldn't stop laughing the whole way home. Let's just say Mrs. Robinson didn't object anytime we decided to take a swim in her pool.

I walked back into my room and applied very simple makeup. I laid down a minimal amount of Dior foundation and then applied some eye shadow. I did cat eye-liner and then applied my mascara. Finally, I brushed my high cheek bones with some blush, notably named _Orgasm, _and smoothed on some neutral toned lipstick. I put away my makeup and went back into my room and slipped on my dress. I looked into my floor length mirror, adjusted the strapless dress over my boobs and climbed into my Louboutin heels. Finally I was ready. I grabbed my Chanel clutch and made my way back into our living room. Rosalie was already standing there looking gorgeous in her new dress.

"We look hot!" Rosalie smiled and handed me a card that she pulled out of her clutch.

"What's this?" I said looking at a neatly designed invitation too _MAC'_s opening. "How did you get this?"

"I swiped it from the plant outside the store. I figured the owner would hide some there for some of her guests." And this is why Rosalie was my best friend. I laughed and shook my head at her.

"You're a genius." I told her.

"No, I'm just street-smart. You ready to go?" I quickly grabbed my keys before she could grab hers.

"I'm driving tonight. My baby needs some loving. I haven't driven her in days. She misses me!" Rose rolls her eyes and shrugged.

"Fine, you're car goes better with our outfits anyways." Unfortunately, as we said goodbye to Cody and walked out of our apartment, we didn't make it to the elevator before the infamous Mike Newton stopped us.

"You ladies look smokin'! Looking for some company tonight? I wouldn't mine joining you guys for some fun." I couldn't help but blanch at the double meaning behind his words. Ever since moving in, Mike has been nothing less of persistent. The man doesn't take a hint. He is cute in that sort of blond-haired, blue eyed, boy band feel. He's nice too, except when he gets too close for comfort.

"No thank you, Mike. It's ladies night." I said, wishing the elevator would hurry up.

"You sure, baby?" This is not happening. He did not just call me baby.

"Mike, back off. She doesn't like you that way. Maybe if you got the message we would invite you to some of our parties. Let's face it, you're a creep." And there went off Rose's big mouth. I could handle my own battles—sometimes. Mike's face fell.

"Mike, it's not that you're not a nice guy. I'm sure there are plenty of girls that will date you, but I'm not one of them." I gave him a quick handshake before entering the elevator with Rose. She started laughing once the elevator closed.

"You know he's not going to stop, right?" A girl could only dream.

"I need to find him a girl, and soon. I don't think I can handle him calling me baby one more time!" We made it to my car, an amazing, silver Porsche Carrera. She was a beauty, at only three months old. I smiled when the ignition purred. I drove to the store and saw that it was already packed with people. We gave the car to the valet man and tipped him generously.

I took a deep breath before handing the door man my stolen invitation. He looked at it for a moment before giving access to both Rosalie and me. The store looked beautiful both inside and out. It was spacious and open and surrounded by windows. You could see the full moon shining through the windows. It was just fabulous.

I was caught up with the view, before I noticed Rosalie walking forward with drinks in her hand. I hadn't even noticed that she left. I took a sip of the martini she handed me. Alcohol. Just what I needed. I sipped on my martini again before walking around the store, admiring the clothes the owner chose to exhibit for the party. He/She is one talented designer. I could only dream to be in his/her position one day.

"Pretty amazing stuff, right?" I turned around to find a petite women, with beautifully styled black hair. She was wearing such a gorgeous dress. A gorgeous dress for a gorgeous woman. I bet she was actually invited to the party and not crashing.

"Honestly, the details of this gown are exquisite. The designer is a genius." I admired every element of the floor length gown. It was a deep blue, with a plunging neckline. The waist of the dress was tailored to perfection and the back had crossing straps. It must cost a fortune.

"I think it took her over 100 hours to make it." Whoa. That's a lot of time for one gown.

"I'd love to meet her." I said taking another look at the gown. The beautiful, young woman stuck out her and to mine.

"I'm Alice. Everyone calls me Alice. I am the designer you are talking so highly about. I'm honored that you like my work." She giggled.

"I was not expecting that." I laughed and shook her hand. I wanted to ask her a million questions. How did you get to be a famous designer? How did you start? Where can I sign up?

"Well, you look like a girl who knows fashion. Your dress is to die for. You look amazing in it! Where did you get it?" I turned bright red. My blush never seized to exist.

"I actually made it." I couldn't fathom that someone like Alice could like my design.

"You honestly have some major talent. What's your name? We must go out for lunch sometime!" This girl made friends quick. I could tell that we would become fast friends.

"Isabella Swan, but everyone calls me Bella. I'm here with my friend Rosalie Hale"

"The model?" She asked. I nodded my head before pointed towards Rose mingling with some man who, of course, was hanging onto her every word. She knew how to work a room.

Alice gave me a bright smile before taking out her phone. "Well, Bella, what's your number? We are going out for lunch next week. It's final." She was bossy too. Rose would like her. We switched phones and I entered my number into her iPhone. Alice handed me back my phone and gave me a big hug.

"It's been nice meeting you, Bella. I'll see you soon for lunch. Make sure to bring Rosalie!" She walked away and shook hands with an older female. I looked down at my phone and laughed when I saw Alice's full name.

_Alice Cullen. _

Rose was going to flip.

* * *

**Don't forget to check out the clothes that go along with this chapter on my profile!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

"I can't believe Emmett Cullen's sister invited you out to lunch!" Rosalie created chaos inside her walk-in closet throwing all her clothes on the floor, trying to find the perfect outfit that would impress her future sister-in-law—her new name for Alice.

"She invited you too."

"Let's be real, if you hadn't pointed me out to her during the party you'd be going solo." I couldn't disagree any more. Rosalie would have introduced herself to Alice at least during one point of the night without my help.

"I still can't believe she's Emmett Cullen's sister. Do you think she'll design my wedding dress?" Rose was so sure about her future with Emmett and she hasn't even met him yet.

"I'm sure she will…" I laughed as I helped her zip the beautiful yellow, sequenced pencil skirt. I handed her a beige shirt to wear with it and some beige Manolo Blahnik heels.

"This skirt fits perfectly, Bella." The only person whose measurements I knew better than mine were Rosalie's. I designed more clothes for her than I did for myself. I had this habit of taking my sketch book everywhere with me and writing stuff down every time inspiration hit. The design for the skirt I made for Rose came while we jogged around LA. I had left my sketch book at home, so I sprinted all the way home so I could draw it out before I lost my inspiration.

"I'm glad you like it. Now hurry up. It's almost 12:30 A.M and Alice is expecting as at the café in twenty-minutes. I don't want to be late." I threw on my black Prada shoes to match my outfit: a neon yellow skirt that was longer in the back, paired with a long sleeved black shirt. I made the shirt a bit edgier by making cutouts in the elbows and making some parts of the shirt darker than the others. It was one of my better designs, if I do say so myself.

"I'm driving!" Rose shouted, as she grabbed her keys before I got to mine. It was a sort of unspoken rule that whoever grabbed their keys first got to drive. Rose and I are so in love with our cars that it becomes a disappointment when we don't get to drive.

"C'mon, c'mon. Alice might be waiting!" We ran as fast as we could—well as fast as our heels would allow us—to the elevator. I sighed in relief that Mike didn't come out to harass us. Maybe he got the point? I sure as hell hoped so.

Rose drove like a demon to the little Italian café that Alice picked out called _Little Bella Italiana. _She thought she was clever. Rose and I didn't eat out much due to my love of cooking, so neither of us had heard of the restaurant although apparently everyone knows about the place. Alice basically screamed at me over the phone when she found out I hadn't even heard of it.

"All the celebrities go there, Bella. I swear, you're not a true Californian. I need to break you virginity, and fast." She scolded over the phone.

Rose and I pulled up into the café about the same time Alice did. This girl didn't have an ugly bone in her body. She embodied perfection. Her and Rose were both gorgeous women, but just in different ways. Rose was tall, blond and had curves females would die for. While Alice was short, petite and had angular features that the best plastic surgeons in the world couldn't mimic. I on the other hand had boring brown hair, with the same boring blue eyes. Sure, I was fit and toned, but how far can that get you in the fashion world?

"You girls look gorgeous!" Alice shrieked, hugging us and kissing us on both cheeks as if she grew up in Paris. "Bells, don't tell me you designed your outfit. It's to die for." I nodded me head and smiled.

"I designed Rose's skirt too." Her eyes grew wider.

"Girl, if I thought I had talent in design than you have a gift. You're a genius. I would never have thought to make a skirt like this and then pair it with that shirt. Where have you been all my life?" I giggled as we walked arm in arm into the café.

"Reservation under Alice Cullen." Alice spoke to the hostess who had a sour look on his face. I wonder what stick was up his ass.

"Right this way ma'am." He led us to a room that only held a few tables to the noise was minimal. The restaurant was cute, cozy and classy—my favorite combination in fashion. The room was only lit by candles, but you still could see perfectly. And the smell, dear God was heavenly! The aroma of pasta, cheese and fresh bread filled my senses. If I could live here I would.

"Enjoy your meals, ladies. Your waitress will be here shortly." I left Rose, Alice and I to mingle amongst ourselves.

"I want to know more about you two. I know this may sound weird, but I can just tell that we will grow old together." I kind of liked the sound of that. Rose and I shared everything with each other, but it would be nice to have another woman's opinion sometimes. I looked at Alice and smiled. Something on her hand caught my eye.

"You're engaged? Who's the lucky guy?" Her eyes melted and she totally relaxed as she began talking about her fiancée, Jasper Whitlock.

"I've heard on that name before." Rose said tapping on her chin, trying to figure it out.

"He is my cousin's agent. They were best friends in high school and when my cousin moved in with my family Jazzy started coming over my house. I was only 13 when I first met him and her was 16, but boy was I in love." She had a warm smile on her face. This girl was smitten.

"How did you guys begin dating then?" I inquired. Her smile got really big, as if the story she was about to tell was her favorite.

"On my 18th birthday, Jazzy asked my brother and my cousin if he could ask me out. They argued with him at first, but finally gave in and said yes. They knew I'd give them hell if they forbade Jasper from dating me. I had been waiting 5 years for him to ask me out, so the moment he finally did was euphoric. I was literally in heaven." I wish I could someday find love like Alice. The sad part is I don't think I could even trust any man enough to let them love me.

"What's your older brother like?" Rose asked innocently. I knew where she was going with this and I couldn't help but snort. Rose glared at me.

"It's okay, Rose. I think you'd be perfect for my brother, Emmett. You'd set him straight, God only knows that man acts like a big child every time he gets the chance." Rose gave Alice a big smile.

The waitress finally came to our table and asked for our orders. Alice spoke before we would give the waitress our orders. "Tell Kate that Alice Cullen is here, she'll understand." The waitress nodded and walked out of the room.

"Kate is my cousin." Alice informed us. "She opened this place a few years ago and it's become so popular, especially among the rich and famous." We continued talking and we find out more about Alice and we told her about ourselves.

"Bella, what do you do for a living?" Alice asked as the waitress put some delicious looking pasta in front of me.

"Well, I work for a makeover company." I sighed when I spoke about my job. It wasn't at all what I wanted to do with my life. I want to create. I want to style.

"Hmmm." Alice said rubbing her chin. "How would you feel about becoming a personal stylist for a Hollywood actor? He recently fired his old one and asked me to help him find a new one." I had never thought to be a stylist to the stars. Maybe I could become the next Rachel Zoe. She styled celebrities all over Hollywood and she now had a line of her own clothing.

"That sounds great! I'm sick of styling fifty year old fake blonds who live to spray tan." Alice laughed and put her hand over mine.

"I really think you'll enjoy this job, and maybe you'll get a few things out of it." She had a smirk on her face. What was she up too?

"Well ladies, lunch was fun, but I can't wait to see you tonight!" Rose and I looked at each other and then stared at Alice in confusion. What was she talking about? Alice smiled and fished for a few things in her huge Louis Vuitton bag. She handed both Rose and I gold wife beaters with the words "I'm a Los Angeles Lakers Girl" written on the front. Rose let loose a shriek when she realized what Alice was talking about.

"I have two courtside tickets today's home opener and I figured you ladies would want to go with me?" Rose literally jumped out of her seat and squeezed the life out of Alice.

"Thank you, thank you!"

"I think you might want to let Alice breath, Rose. It's kind of necessary to live." Rose let go immediately and apologized.

"Don't apologize. I'm totally excited to be going with you girls. Make sure to wear these shirts and some shorts. We'll be in the front so the camera is sure to be on us constantly." Both Rose and I hugged Alice one more time before leaving the restaurant and getting into Rose's car.

"If I wouldn't turn lesbian for you, Alice comes in at a close second." I agreed with Rose as we laughed and talked about the Lakers game the whole drive home.

"Bella, you have to do my hair and makeup. I want to make a good impression on Emmett." I rolled my eyes at my silly, gorgeous best friend.

"Rose, you could wear a garbage bag and he'd still get a hard on." I giggled.

"Yah, I know, but hey, why not play up my assets even more." By her assets Rose was talking about her boobs, long legs, and ass. For a model, Rose had a nice rack and firm butt and she knew it.

"What time did Alice say she was picking us up?" After Alice offered me a job to style a celebrity my mind kept wondering throughout the rest of lunch.

"Seven." Rose said. "The game starts at 8:30 P.M., but Alice said she'd introduce us to the players before hand. So that gives us," Rose looked at her watch. "Four hours."

That gave me just enough time to go to the makeup agency and quit. I know it was stupid of me and the job offer wasn't secure, but I hated my job.

I went up to our apartment with Rose to grab my keys and greet Cody before leaving. "I'll be home in about an hour, Rose!" I went back down the elevator only to be stopped by none other than Mike, himself.

"Yes, Mike?" I said as I kept walking. But of course he followed me.

"Will you go on a date with me?" Not again.

"No, Mike. We've already been through this." I hated being mean, but Mike couldn't take a hint.

"It was worth a try. See you later, sexy." Oh gross. I hurried to my car and drove less than ten minutes blasting the radio the whole way there. My co-worker, Angela rushed forward when she saw me pull up.

"Holy shit, that God you're here, Bella. We are overflowing with clients today and we are short on staff."

"I just, but…"

"Please Bella? I really need your help. Only for about an hour or so." If anyone else had asked me I would have said no, but Angela was one of the only reasons why I didn't quit within the first hour of making people over. She was probably one of the sweetest girls in the world. She had long legs, and straight light brown hair. She had a timeless beauty about her.

"Fine, but only for an hour." She grabbed my arm and led to into the studio. I gasped as I saw over 40 girls waiting to be made over. At let me tell you, most of them needed it. I began working on a few girls and after about 45 minutes I only had time to work on one more person.

"Hi, I'm Jessica." I cute, curly haired brunette introduced herself. She had the most amazing blue eyes. It made me wonder how people became eye models.

"Hi! I'm Bella. I'll be styling you today. What did you have in mind?" She was naturally very pretty so nothing major would be done.

"Make me look like you. You're honestly flawless." And here comes my blush.

"How old are you, Jessica?" I asked.

"Twenty-Two." Perfect, she was my age.

"How would you feel about going on a date with a friend of mine tonight?" She would be perfect for Mike. They'd make a cute couple.

"I'd like that!" She was a bit too eager. I could help but laugh at her enthusiasm. I reached for my cell phone and dialed Mike's number.

"You change your mine, baby? I can make reservations anywhere you want. Or if you prefer we can stay at my place and not eat at all." He honestly had no filter.

"No. I was wondering if you'd want to go on a date with my friend, Jessica." Please say yes, please say yes.

"If she looks anything like you, then sure. I'll meet her at Morton's Steak House at 8." He hung up and I rolled my eyes.

"He's excited to go out with you." I turned to Jess who had a smile on her face. "C'mon let's get you ready for your date tonight." I spent a little extra time perfecting Jessica than I usually did with my customers. After I was done Jessica looked stunning.

"Thank you so much, Bella!" Jess said giving me a hug. "And thank you for setting me up on a date. We should do lunch sometime." We swapped numbers and I quickly left to meet my boss. After twenty minutes of her begging me to stay, offering me raises and calling me her best stylist, she was forced to let me quit. I left with the weight of the world off my shoulders. I felt free. It was extremely liberating.

I sped home, knowing I was gone for two hours instead of one. "You said you would be here an hour ago!"

"Sorry, I got caught up in work. C'mon, let's go to the bathroom and do your hair and makeup. I finished with Rose in about 45 minutes and then went to work touching up my already done hair and makeup. I grabbed the shirt Alice gave me out of my bag and went to find some jean shorts to wear to the game. I slipped on some flats and walked out into the living room. I laughed when I noticed Rose and I were matching from head to toe. I already knew we'd be wearing the same shirt, but we also had the same True Religion shorts and Michael Kors flats.

Rose and I laughed, but were interrupted when my phone began to ring.

"Hey Alice!"

"Hey Bella, my driver and I are here. Come down when you're ready."

"Okay, see you in a few." I hung up and turned to Rose.

"Ready to meet your future husband?"

"Fuck yes." I laughed as I through on a jacket. It was mid October and starting to get a bit crisp. It never really got freezing in California, but it was cold enough to make me regret wearing shorts and a tank top. Rose in I stopped in our tracks when we saw a huge Hummer limousine parked in front of our apartment.

"Is she serious?" Rose whispered into my ear. Apparently so. The driver opened the door for Rose and me and waited for us to sit down before he closed the door.

"Was the limo necessary, Alice?" I laughed. She knew how to do things big.

"Yes. I borrowed it from my cousin. He doesn't need it anyways. He's always at home or on set filming a movie. He basically has no social life." I wondered who her cousin was. Before I could ask, Rose popped open a campaign bottle.

"Rose, that's not yours!" I scolded.

"It's fine." Alice said, taking out some campaign glasses. "He won't mind." Rose poured each of us a glass, and we gossiped and laughed the whole way to the arena. The limo stopped and the driver, whose name was Tyler opened the door for us. He winked at me before entering the car again. Creepy.

Alice led us into the Staples Center. Alice showed one of the ushers a pass and he led us to the warm up basketball court. I was in awe when I saw all of the Lakers practicing shooting, passing and dribbling. I looked over at Rose who was already staring at Emmett Cullen. I turned my attention to him, to find that he was staring back at her. Alice had a big smile on her face like she had completed a mission or something.

Alice led us over to the players, who for some odd reason stopped shooting and were looking our way.

"Rose, Bella, this is my big brother, Emmett Cullen." Emmett shook my hand first and then held on to Rose's hand for much longer than necessary.

"I'm glad such beautiful women have come to support us." He, of course, was looking at Rose the whole time he said this. Rose had a look in her eyes and I could tell that she wasn't going to make this easy for him.

"Oh, I'm so glad Alice brought us. I've been dying to meet Kobe. Is he around?" Rose said pretending to look around the room for Kobe. Emmett's face fell. I felt Alice poke my side. She leaned over and whispered into my ear.

"Oh yes, she's exactly what he needs." I laughed as Alice and I left Rose and Emmett alone, while she introduced me to the other players. After about thirty minutes of this, I was shocked to find Emmett hanging onto every word that came out of Rosalie's mouth. Alice and I walked over to them, so we could go sit before the game started.

Emmett leaned over and kissed Rose on the cheek, but she slapped him. And for some strange reason it looked like he enjoyed it. So gross.

"You ladies enjoy the game. It's going to be a good one." He winked at Rose before running off to the locker room with his teammates.

"I think I'm in love." You'd think from the show she just put on that she was anything but in love with Emmett Cullen.

"Way to make him sweat girl. Emmett's used to getting any girl he wants. I've never seen him act like this with anyone." Rose patted herself in the shoulder, causing all of us girls to laugh. We found our seats, which were courtside, right next to the Lakers player benches. After a few minutes the lights dimmed and the music started. Alice, Rose and I stood up and started dancing when he camera man turned the camera on us. The announcer introduced the starting lineup, which included number 32, Emmett Cullen.

The game started and it was clear that Emmett was clearly putting on a show when he began dunking crazy baskets and winking every time he ran passed Rose. The Lakers ended up creaming the Magic, 110-78. The fans were going wild. I hadn't enjoyed myself that much in a while.

When the game was over Alice went to go congratulate her brother. Rose refused to see Emmett again. I was honestly so confused by her actions.

"I can't be too needy, Bells. I need to make him work for it." Alice joined us once again and we walked over to the limo and drank more campaign. When the limo stopped in front of our home I was sad to say bye to Alice. She was honestly such an amazing person.

"Before you go, Bella, I talked to my cousin after lunch today and he said that you can start on Monday." I was shocked.

"He hasn't even met me before. How does he know I'm qualified?" Alice rolled her eyes at me.

"He trusts my judgment. He's come to realize that I'm never wrong about anything." She laughed. The limo pulled away and Rose and I walked into our apartment. It was close to 1:30 A.M. We ran into Mike, who seemed to be just returning from his date with Jessica. He had a silly grin on his face.

"Thank you so much for setting me up, Bella. I could kiss you."

"Please don't." I laughed. I was serious though. He's tried kissing me one too many times.

"She's perfect and hot too." I was literally jumping inside. Maybe he'd leave me alone now. Rose and I got off the elevator and said goodnight to Mike. I took a quick shower before pulling on some shorts and a t-shirt and heading to bed. Only two more days until I met my future boss—I couldn't wait.

* * *

**Rate & Review3**

**Let me know if I should continue.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

I groaned when I looked at my alarm clock and saw that was only four in the morning. I tried my best to fall back asleep, but it was useless. I lay in bed for a few moments thinking about my new job. As much as I tried, Alice wouldn't tell me who her famous Hollywood cousin was. All I knew about him was that he is a _him_ and that he is uber famous and by the sounds of it, a bit grumpy. I even resorted to Googling "Alice Cullen's cousin," but it was useless. Alice told me that he's gone through more stylists than Alice could count. She'd do it herself, but with her clothing line and wedding plans, she was just too busy.

I rolled myself out of bed and went into the living room to watch some TV to pass the time. I didn't have to be at his house until nine, so that gave me loads of time to waste before I had to shower and get ready. I flipped through channels and stopped it on E! News, a celebrity gossip program. I didn't usually watch television, let alone celebrity gossip channels, so I was surprised when I began listening to the hostess of the show present mindless rumors about A-List celebrities. Giuliana Rancic, the show's host, updated the viewers on today's celebrity gossip. I hated to admit it, but it was kind of interesting.

"_Hollywood hunk, Edward Masen and his long time girlfriend, Tanya Denali were spotted eating dinner at Spot, the hot new restaurant in the center of LA. Sources claim that the couple was all smiles, laughing and gazing into each other's eyes. Tanya was also spotted leaving his high rise building at a promiscuous hour. What have these love birds been up to? Do I sense and engagement in the future for them? In other news, Ashton Kutcher has been spotted cozying up with another middle aged momma. Sources claim…"_

I rolled my eyes at the mindlessness of this celebrity gossip. Who cares if Edward's girlfriends stayed over—they're dating for heaven's sake! Who gave all these reporters the right to invade the privacy of these helpless people? Although Tanya did seem like a fame whore and Edward, although extremely handsome, seemed like a womanizer. But who am I to judge? I will never meet these people, nor will I become friends with them. I immediately changed the channel, not wanting to lose any more brain cells.

I landed on the Food Network and smiled when I saw that _Diners Drive-Ins and Dives_ was on. It was honestly one of the only shows on television I could tolerate. I loved seeing Guy, the host, try new foods and see his reactions. Some of the places he goes and some of the recipies inspire my own cooking. I watched until 6:00 A.M. Even though it was still early, I was sick of watching TV, so I went to take my shower.

After an extra long shower, and carefully shaving my legs I got out of the shower and wrapped myself in a soft towel. I went into the kitchen and waited for my hair to air dry as I made a big breakfast for both Rose and me. Rose was shooting for the cover of Elle Magazine today, so she needs the energy.

While my spinach frittata was in the oven, I heard a knock on the door. I checked the clock and it was only 7:00 A.M. Who would be at our house this early in the morning? I carefully opened the door and relaxed when a delivery man held out a bouquet of roses. As I opened the door wider the delivery boy's eyes widened and he began coughing obnoxiously and crossing his legs in an awkward fashion. Sort of like he had to pee or something. What was his problem?

"D-d-delivery f-for a Mi-miss Rosalie Ha-ha-ale." He stuttered, handing me the roses. When the flowers were securely in my hands, he quickly ran off, not asking for a tip or anything. When I closed the door, I walked over to the kitchen counter and put the flowers on top of it since they were already in a glass vase. I gasped when I saw my reflection in our stainless steel refrigerator. All I had on was a short towel that barely covered my ass! That's why the teenage boy freaked out. I couldn't help but laugh to myself. Poor kid!

"Who are the flowers for?" Rosalie walked forward and leaned in to smell the roses.

"They're for you actually." She had a quizzical look on her face.

"Who from?" She asked nonchalantly. I knew she actually really wanted to know who they were from, but Rose had to play up her cool girl façade.

"Why don't you check out yourself?" I said, pointing to the unopened envelope protruding from the bouquet. Rose carefully opened the envelope and read the note out loud.

_Beautiful Roses for a beautiful Rose._

_I will be waiting outside at 6:00 P.M Dress comfortably._

_Emmett "Big Daddy" Cullen _

"Are you going to go?" I asked. I wondered if she was still playing hard to get.

"I sure as hell am, but I think I'll go down at 7:00." Oh yes, she was still playing.

"Aren't you afraid he's going to leave?" She laughed and shook her head.

"Oh he won't." She said confidently. Of course he wouldn't. He'd probably wait half the night until she would come outside. Rosalie was not someone you could pass up easily. I took out the frittata from the oven and had Rose set the table. After we finished eating, Rose volunteered to clean up since I did the cooking. I went pack into my room and simply applied some makeup while I put my hair in hot curlers. I walked into my closet and pulled out the white, leather dress I spent hours making on Saturday and Sunday. I was so proud of the results. It had two gold vertical lines going down the front and the dress stopped halfway down my knees. Sexy, but classy. It was perfect for my first day of working for a celebrity. I paired my dress with gold Chanel heels and a classic gold Chanel bag. I took the curlers out of my hair and watched as my brown curls loosened down my back.

I checked my phone and it was only 8:15, but the drive was a good 15 minutes and I didn't want to be late. I'm the kind of person who'd rather be 10 minutes early than 10 minutes late. I grabbed my keys and headed out the door.

"Good luck on your first day, Bella. Text me right away when you find out who your boss is!" She gave me a quick hug.

"Good luck at your shoot. Make sure you don't give the photographer a heart attack again." Once at a photo shoot, Rose had to be in a bikini and soaked with water. Her top accidently came lose, exposing her ladies to the staff. The middle aged photographer toppled over and had to be rushed over to the hospital. Rose forced me to go to the hospital with her because she was too embarrassed to go alone. I always brought the story back up whenever I had the chance. I loved seeing Rosalie go all red, because to be honest it was a rare moment.

I bumped into Jessica Stanly on my way to the elevator. She was so wearing her clothes from her second date with Mike.

"Walk of shame?" She laughed, holding her heels in her hands with her makeup smeared.

"I'm not ashamed at all. Mike is amazing in bed." I winced. I did not want to think about Mike in that way at all. Ewe, just ewe. "He does this thing with his." I immediately covered my ears.

"Please—save the details for someone else." Her laugh filled the evaluator and she blushed. She quickly changed the topic.

"Where you off to looking as gorgeous as usual?" Jessica asked.

"I am starting my first day at my new job. I actually quit my other one after I made you over." Jessica frowned, scrunching her eyebrows together in a v-formation.

"Who's going to make me all pretty now?"

"You're dating my neighbor and I consider us friends. Stop by anytime you're having a fashion crisis. I consider us to be friends." Jessica gave me a big smile before wishing me good luck at my new job. I sat in the driver's seat and took a deep breath before driving to my boss's home. I texted Alice telling her I was on my way. She was supposed to meet me there so she could introduce me to her cousin. I entered his address into my navigation system and started driving. As the drive progressed, the houses started getting bigger and further spread apart. Man, these celebrities like their privacy. Finally, I pulled up into this huge gated sky rise. The man at the gate asked for two forms of ID and had to take a picture of me. Are there that many crazy, stalker fans in the world?

I was relieved to find Alice waiting for me by the elevator.

"You look delicious, Bella. I'm sure you made that dress yourself. My cousin is going to love you!" That made me wonder if her cousin was gay. Alice and I got on the elevator and she had to punch in a bunch of numbers before the elevator began ascending. We finally made it to the top floor and my jaw dropped at the size of the place. It was gorgeous and elegant, but a cozy looking place. Alice noticed how taken back I was of the penthouse.

"My mom designed it for him. She's an actress too, but loves interior decorating. You should see my place!" I was mesmerized by the white Steinway piano in the middle of the room. It was beautiful. I wondered if my new boss could play or if it was there for show.

"Come this way, Bella. He's probably in his office reading a script or something." Alice led me through beautifully decorated hallways until we reached a closed door. Instead of knocking Alice threw open the door.

"Honestly, is knocking that difficult, Alice!" A smooth, velvety voice called from somewhere inside the room. That voice sounded familiar.

"You know I won't and I never will knock on your door, Edward. Stop dreaming." Edward? Where have I heard that name before?

"Anyways I just came by to introduce you to your new stylist and my best friend, Bella." I slowly began walking into the room. A huge chandelier hung from the ceiling and in the center of the room was a gigantic mahogany desk. But leaning on that desk was none other than Adonis himself: Edward Masen.

_Holy shit, the Edward Masen is my boss. I'm going to style Edward Masen. Edward Masen, the douche bag womanizer. Boy am I in for some trouble. Just my fucking luck. _

I didn't even notice that Alice left the room, leaving me alone with my new boss.

Edward didn't even bother to shake my hand. He looked like he was in pain, or had a stick up his ass. Maybe both. I took it upon myself to move forward and introduce myself.

"I'm Isabella Swan, but all my friends call me Bella." I couldn't help but gasp when I shook his hand. It felt as though an electric current passed through my veins into my blood. I quickly let go, not because it was painful, but because the feeling was foreign to me. What the hell was that?

"Well, _Isabella._" He said pronouncing my full name like it was bitter tasting. I guess he was making it clear that we wouldn't be anything close to friends. "I expect you to be here every morning at 9 o'clock sharp. You will travel with me when I go out of town for magazine shoots, interviews and movie promotions, as I need my stylist on hand at every moment. You will answer all of my messages and phone calls." What was this, a Dom/Sub relationship? I don't think so. If he think he can order me around, then he had something else coming.

"Sir, I am your stylist, not your slave." I snapped. I was for sure not getting the job. I might as well leave while I had my dignity intact. As I turned around to leave, I felt Edward's hand on my shoulder. The feeling was back again, causing me to shudder.

"You sure aren't, Isabella, but I need a stylist and you need this job so you can become a designer or whatever. Take my offer or leave it, Isabella, or this meeting has been a waste of my valuable time." Why was he being such a prick? Had I insulted him in any manner? But he was right; I did need this job to increase my celebrity contacts. I reluctantly agreed to his terms.

"I will agree to all your terms, except answering all your messages. What if I'm asleep?" I argued.

"Well then you better find a loud ringtone, Isabella." He clenched his teeth together. What was up with him?

"And if I don't?" I challenged. He glared at me with his piercing emerald green eyes. They were just lovely. If only his personality was as lovely as his eyes.

"I am a very powerful man, Isabella. I could stop your dreams of occuring before you even have them. You don't want to test me." I gasped. Was he honestly threatening me? Was this job even worth it? _Yes. Bella_, I coaxed myself. You need this job. Once you get chummy with a few celebrities and ask them to wear your designs you can quit.

"Are you threatening me, Mr. Masen?"

"I sure as hell am. Now give me your cell phone so I can program my number in it. Have it with you at all times." I reluctantly handed him my cell phone and watched him program his number in using his long, muscular fingers.

"You will also be posing as my assistant on trips and until I can find a new replacement, as my assistant Jane is 8 months pregnant and cannot fly with me. Is that a problem?" It sure as hell was a problem! I did not sign on to be a servant to some high and mighty celebrity who thinks he's better than everyone else. I wanted to stick my Chanel heels up his ass. I gave him the most charming smile I could muster.

"Not at all, sir. Would you like me to fetch you some coffee right now?" I said batting my eyelashes. I know I was being snarky, but I didn't deal well with asshole like Masen.

"Actually, that would be great." He winked. That asshole actually winked. "Black. I don't like anything sweet spoiling the flavor of my coffee." Of course. Bitter coffee for a bitter man. How could someone as young as Edward be so bitter? Honestly, I can't believe he comes from the same blood line as Emmett and Alice. I glared at him before I gracefully turned around and left his office.

"Oh and Isabella?" Edward called my name.

"Yes, Edward." I was growing impatient.

"Can you also get me a blueberry muffin? They're my favorite." The nerve! I grabbed my keys from my purse and rode the elevator down. I drove to the nearest Starbucks and bought the coffee and muffin. I texted Rose as I waited for the coffee.

_-Rose_

_I've never met a bigger asshole in my life. _

_-Bella_

I waited for her response, but it never came. She must have left for her photo shoot. The barista called out my order and I grabbed the coffee. I made it back to Edward's home and thankfully the guard recognized me and allowed me in right away. When I made it to the elevator I couldn't get access up since I didn't know the code Alice punched in before. I tried calling Alice, but she wasn't picking up. I reluctantly resorted to calling Edward.

"Is getting coffee such a complex task that you have to resort to calling me, Isabella." I took a few deep breaths before answering back.

"I don't know the access number to get into your penthouse." He didn't answer for a few moments.

"I thought you were supposed to be my assistant. I'll be done shortly." He hung up without another word. Breathe, Bella. Breathe. Breathe. After 10 minutes of waiting the elevator door finally opened revealing the asshole himself.

"I don't have all day, Isabella. Hurry up." He ordered. I walked forward and stepped into the fancy elevator. This time I made sure to watch what numbers Edward punched in and repeated it a few times in my head to make sure it stuck. _9291966 _

Once the elevator closed the atmosphere in the elevator changed. There was a charge in the air, a sort of buzzing. I looked over to Edward who had is arms clutched to the side of his body. What the hell was going on? I started feeling a bit claustrophobic and light headed. After about thirty more seconds of this the doors finally opened to his penthouse. I let out a breath of relief.

I followed him back into his office and he shut the door behind him. He grabbed the coffee and muffin out of my clamped hands. He went and sat down in his leather chair and took a sip of his coffee.

"This coffee is cold, Isabella."

"Whose fault it that?" I covered my mouth with my hand. When did I become so defiant? When did I become brave enough to talk back to Edward Masen? Edward rolled his eyes and stood back up and left the room.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to follow me?" I began following Edward until he led me into a gigantic closet filled with all sorts of suits, ties, shirts, shoes, and pants. This man almost had as much clothes as I did—almost.

"This is my closet. You'll be my personal shopper and pick out the clothes I'll be wearing to events and meetings." I nodded. I was still in awe of how large this man's closet was. My walk-in was large, but nothing compared to his.

"Would you be willing to allow me to design some of your outfits, Mr. Masen?"

"You can barely deliver me decent coffee, let alone design a suit." _Don't punch him, Bella. He's your boss. Don't punch him. Breathe. _

"Okay." I didn't argue.

"Aren't you going to make a snarky remark?" Edward asked, raising his eyebrow.

"No."

"If that's how you want it." Edward shrugged

"I do, however need to take your measurements." He took a deep breath and took a moment before he answered.

"Very well." He stood on the pedistool in the middle of the closet and raised his arms. I took out the measuring tape that I thankfully decided to put in my purse last minute. I first wrapped the tape around his waist, then his shoulders, his hips and finally his thighs. He tensed as my hand brushed the inside of his thigh.

"That's quite enough!" He shouted and ran out of the room. I followed him once again back into his office. He sat down in his plush chair again, leaving me standing up. I cleared his throat a few times before speaking.

"We are leaving for New York on Friday." What the fuck? This man already has me flying with him places. "I need you to pack my suitcase and have it ready by Thursday. Our flight is at 4 A.M so the driver and I will be at your place at 2:00 A.M. sharp. Is that clear?" I bet he wanted me to answer with 'yes sir!' or something. Well he wasn't getting that satisfaction.

"I have an interview as soon as we arrive, so make sure to wear something nice on the plane." As if I'd ever wear trashy clothes.

"When will we be coming back?" I asked.

"Monday morning. That's when I begin filming my new movie." Did this man ever sleep?

"You can go now. I've got some work to do." He shooed me out of his office with his one free hand, the other already reaching for his cell phone. I walked out without saying goodbye, he didn't deserve anything good. I left his penthouse a million times anger than when I walked in. How could one man make me so furious? I sped home hoping that Rose had come home from her photo shoot. I needed someone to vent to. Cody greeted me at the door and licked my palm. When I noticed that Rose wasn't home I decided to take Cody out for a run.

I put on some running shorts and a tight t-shirt and put on some running shoes. I tied my hair in a high bun and went to go grab Cody's leash. It was only two so it was still pretty warm out. Cody and I ran our normal route, but this time I tried running a bit faster to let off some steam. That man got on my last nerve. How could he be such a prick to someone he doesn't even know? While running I passed a limousine that looked similar to the one Alice, Rose and I had taken to the Lakers game.

_Don't be stupid, Bella! Most limousines look like that. Edward's not the only person is LA who owns a limousine._

After over 90 minutes of running, Cody and I made it back home. I was relieved to see Rosalie's car parked in her normal parking spot.

"Bella, you're home!" Rose said with a big smile plastered on her face.

"You've never been this excited to see me. What's gotten you all happy?" I inquired.

"Oh Bella, Emmett's been sending me gifts all day. More flowers, chocolates and even a Lakers shirt with his last name and number. He's so sweet!" I wanted to be happy for her, but Edward put a sour mood on my whole day.

"Enough about me, tell me about your day at work. Sorry I didn't reply back to you text. I started to respond, but he delivery man on set brought me my first gift. I was so excited that I forgot I didn't reply. First of all, who is he? Second of all, why is he an ass?" Rose asked.

"Edward Masen." I spat out his name like it was poisonous.

"Oh my gosh, really! He's so hot and his movies are amazing! I can't believe Emmett's related to him!" I glared at my so called best friend.

"That's not the point, Rose. He's a certified douche bag. He ordered me around like I was his servant or something." I was fuming again. I needed another run.

"Do you want me to break the asshole's neck?" I smiled at Rose. She always knew what to say at the right time.

"I can fight my own battles, Rose. Anyways, I was pretty good at defending myself today."

"That's my girl! Now c'mon and help me get ready for my date with Emmett and you can complain all you want about Edward Masen." I followed her into her room and began doing her hair and makeup. Emmett told her to dress comfortably so I chose some pink colored pants with a simple light green shirt. I paired them with some wedges and a cute Prada bag. I touched up her makeup and made her hair into sexy waves. It was already passed 7:30 when I was finished with her, and Emmett had told her to be ready at 7:00P.M. I had to give it to her; she knew how to make a man sweat. At 7:45 she decided to relieve Emmett from his embarrassment and finally go on the date.

"Don't wait up, Bells." She winked before closing the door after her. _Gross._

I went into my studio and began working on designs for male suits. Edward said I couldn't design him his outfits, but what he doesn't know won't hurt him…right?

* * *

**Rate and Review!**

**Also, make sure to check out the clothes from this chapter on my blog:**

**http: / hollywoodheartbreak . wordpress . com / (take out all of the extra spaces)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

After a few days on non-stop drawing, sewing, and cutting I had finished creating three well-tailored men's suits. It was not my first time designing suits. I have made a few for Charlie, though he is not one to wear suits or even ties for that matter, so I didn't get to make them as often as I'd like. I packed Edward's new suits in a suitcase and threw in a pair of True Religion jeans and a few shirts, just in case he wanted to go casual.

To top off all the sewing I did for Edward, I decided to create a few new outfits for myself. Edward told me to dress nicely on the plane so I created what I believed to be the perfect travel dress. It was simple, sporty, but still appropriate for work and comfortable enough to wear on a plane. It was a simple black dress that had some blocks of white running throughout. The dress stopped above my knees, so it wasn't too revealing, but just revealing enough to make my legs look a little bit longer. I strapped on some black heels and I was all prepped and ready to go. I heard my iPhone bleep and ran over to the table where I had left it. The text was from none other than Mr. Narcissistic himself.

_Isabella,_

_It's 2:01 and I told you to be outside and ready when I got there. _

_You clearly don't follow the rules. Hurry the fuck up._

_I don't like being kept waiting._

_Mr. Masen _

Why was my boss such an asshole? Fuck, all the gossip sites were right when they called him a rude, arrogant son-of-a-bitch. And yet women still threw themselves at him and hounded him like he was a piece of meat.

Rose and I already had already said our goodbyes. So it didn't me long to grab both suitcases and head down the elevator. I spotted the limousine Alice, Rose and I took to the Lakers game. Tyler, the driver, already had the door open for me. I sat down and was immediately caught off guard when Edward began yelling. I didn't appreciate him treating me like a child. For God's sakes, he was barely two years older than me. Who the fuck cares if he's a world famous actor?

"You're late." He growled.

"You already made that point clear in the text you sent me." I snapped back. I would not let this man get under my skin. I was already repulsed that I had to spend the next three days with him.

"Don't be late again, Isabella. I don't like my time to be wasted." I rolled my eyes at him and turned my attention to my phone and away from him. I texted Rose, telling her to wish me good luck on this horrible trip. I knew that she wasn't going to be alone while I was gone. She came back from her date with Emmett close to four in the morning. She didn't think anything of it when she woke me up and began telling me all about her date. She wore a goofy smile on her face while she recalled the date. Apparently, Emmett had taken her on a moonlight picnic and afterwards he took her on a boat ride. Rose wasn't one to fall for gushy dates like the one she was just on, but I could tell it was different with Emmett. He was kind, goofy and treated her right. Not to mention they already have had sex numerous times in the comfort of my own home. I seriously need to invest in some earplugs.

"I want to go over our itinerary." Edward stated, pulling out a few pieces of paper and handing them over to me. Our fingers brushed, for only a moment, but that static electric feeling came back. Even after he pulled his hand away, the tingling still lingered.

"Okay." I didn't really feel like making conversation.

"Right when we get off the plane there will be a car there taking us to my interview with Good Morning America. I am going to talk about my next film. In your hands are a list of questions I refuse to answer, so you must give them to the news anchors ahead of time." I nodded my head while glancing over at the forbidden questions. Basically, they couldn't ask him anything about his family. No wonder I had no idea he was related to Alice.

"I have a magazine cover shoot with GQ tomorrow morning and then you have Sunday free to do whatever or—whoever pleases you." Was he implying I was a slut? What was the necessity of adding the "whoever." Asshole.

"Anything else, sir?" I said, grinding the words between my teeth.

"Yes. Actually, there is something you can do." I raised my eyebrow quizzically at him and waited for him to continue.

"Don't talk to the paparazzi. They're maniacs, well most of them are. They will do anything and everything to pry information out of you. You will not speak a word to them." Edward said forcefully.

"Yes Master." I couldn't help myself. He was just being to authorities and demanding. I was half expecting him to take out the chains and whips. A genuine smile formulated on his perfectly sculptured face.

"You can refer to me as Master if you want. I wouldn't mind." He teased. I rolled my eyes at him and bit my lip. He wished.

"You wish." I turned back to my cell and noticed I had a new next. It was from Jake! He was so busy lately running his recording company, that neither of us had any time for the other. He was my friend and nothing more—although both of our fathers tried pushing us together from the start. We were subjected to play dates, which resulted in us forming a strong friendship, not a romantic one. Although, he was my first kiss. I remember it clearly. I was 13 and he was 15 and our fathers left us alone while they went fly fishing. Jake being a horny teen, and me being a curious girl, we decided to kiss and see how it felt like hours. We continued kissing for hours although I felt no spark. The kiss didn't feel bad, but at the same time it didn't have that wow factor I read about. When I moved from Forks to Santa Monica, Jake and I still kept contact, but somehow we began to drift apart. When Rose and I moved to LA I rekindled my friendship with Jake. In the beginning it was obvious that he wanted to try at a relationship, but he and I both knew that it wouldn't work out. I opened his text and began reading it.

_Bells!_

_I've miss you like crazy! When are you going to visit_

_me in the studio? I've been searching for some new talent_

_so listen closely when you're in NYC. I trust you judgment._

_Dinner when you come back? _

_-Jake _

I couldn't help but smile at Jake's text. Why the hell couldn't everyone be as nice as Jake? Why couldn't I like him the way everyone wanted me too? I caught Edward staring at me intensely. What was up with him? I quickly replied to Jake's text before being scolded by Edward for something stupid.

_Jake,_

_I've missed you too! I'll visit you ASAP. I'll try my hardest_

_to find you some fresh musically gifted meat. Dinner_

_sounds amazing. See you soon!_

_-Bella _

I put my phone back into my Chanel bag, just as the limousine stopped moving. A few moments later the door opened. Tyler held out his hand to help me out of the limousine. I didn't need his help, but he was persistent. After I was out of the limo, he held onto my hand a bit too long and stared at me in a primal sort of way. Tyler jumped when Edward slammed the door of the limousine. What was bothering him now? Hopefully he wouldn't be this anal on the long plane ride.

"You can leave now, Tyler. I no longer need you to be here, therefore you are dismissed." Edward was being so rude. For God's sake, this man drove him around everywhere. He should have a little more respect. Sure, Tyler was kind of creepy, but I'm sure he meant no harm.

"Thank you for driving us." I politely gave him a hug. My face was pointed towards Edward, and I could see his irritation clearly just by the way his nostrils flared and eyes darkened. He needed to calm down. I rolled my eyes and let go of Tyler's embrace which, once again, occurred for a bit longer than appropriate. Tyler got into the limo and sped away. I watched the car drive away, but was suddenly lurched forward, arms first.

"C'mon, we're going to be late. You're loving embrace with Tyler cost us time." He was pulling my hands as he walked towards a man wearing a pilot's uniform.

"What about our bags?" They were on the ground, lying in the middle of the runway.

"They'll arrive in New York when we do, Isabella." He stated, like I had asked the most foolish and idiotic question. I guess I was wasting his time again. We finally approached the pilot, who stood in front of a beautiful, medium sized airplane. I realized that Edward was still holding my hand when he had to let go and shake the pilot's hard.

"Good morning, Mr. Masen." The middle aged pilot shook Edward's hand and then turned to shake my hand. "And who's this beautiful lady accompanying you this morning?" My blush resurfaced. There had to be an off button somewhere on my body.

"This is my employee, Isabella Swan." Edward caressed my name as he spoke it, as opposed to the venomous way he usually said it.

"Nice to meet you, Mr.— "

"Just call me Ben ma'am. I'll be you're pilot today. I sure love flying Edward's plane. It sure is a beauty." He whistled. Did he just call this large massive flying object in front of us Edward's plane? And I thought I was well off. This man could probably keep a small island floating for hundreds of years.

"Is everything set and ready to go?" Edward asked Ben. Ben nodded his head and led us towards the plane. I climbed up the stairs, slowly, so not too fall. When I got inside I couldn't help but let out a whistle myself. The interior was magnificent. The plane seemed to seat about twenty, but could probably seat over one hundred if there wasn't so much leg space. Large screen televisions decorated the cabin, and I also spotted a bar in the corner. I was sure there was probably a kitchen staffed with several people, waiting to cater to all of Edward's needs. I went to sit down in a random seat when Edward shook his head at me.

"I have more business to conduct with you. You shall be sitting next to me." How lovely. I get to spend even more time watching Edward bask in his own glory, or lack thereof. He led me to one of the paired seats in the front. Each seat was probably triple the size of one of the first class seats. I was awestruck. I took the window seat and Edward took the isle. We sat down, buckled our seatbelts and waited for take-off. A very blond and very tan flight attendant came over and asked if we needed anything. It was totally obvious that she would do anything to please Edward on the flight. Her arm landed on his shoulder and I immediately saw him tense up. What was his problem? Wasn't he dating a blond bimbo of his own?

"A blanket would be nice." I asked. The flight attendant rolled her eyes at me and went to go bring me a blanket from the back. I hoped I would be able to get a few hours sleep in after Edward discussed more business stuff with me. Who knew being a personal stylist to an A-List star would be so difficult.

The flight attendant came back with my oversized blanket and even brought a pillow. I'm guessing she was hoping I would fall asleep so I wouldn't interrupt her time with Edward. She could have him and all of his demeaning ways. The pilot made his usual announcements and we were finally ready for takeoff. My favorite part about flying is watching out of the window, as the plane picks up speed. It's thrilling when the plane finally props itself away from the ground and begins ascending into the clouds. My ears popped after a few minutes, and about ten minutes later the pilot turned off the seatbelt sign.

"What did you want to inform about me, boss?" Edward tuned to me and rolled his bright green eyes.

"Boss, Master, Sir. Isabella, are you a submissive or something?" My eyes bulged out of their sockets. How could he accuse me of such a thing! That ignorant piece of shit. Who did he think he was? Oh yah, he was Edward Masen, Hollywood hunk who got anything and anyone he wanted.

"Fuck you." I didn't care if I lost my job. He deserved to hear it.

"I don't think your Master would appreciate that, Isabella." I was fuming. He was so infuriating. The nerve!

"What gives you the right to say horrendous things like that?" His smile when away in an instant. I was kind of sorry to see it go. He pondered my question as if no one had ever asked him it before, as if it were the hardest question in the world.

"I do as I see fit, Isabella. No one dictates what I can or cannot do." Looks like some has issues with authority. I wanted to ask more, but I knew it wasn't my place to do so. I turned my attention to the movie playing on the plane. Twilight again? A girl could only handle so much vampires and werewolves. I covered myself with the blanket in my lap and tucked the pillow behind my head and closed my eyes praying God would grant me some sleep. I maxed a total of ten hours of sleep within the past four days as I worked as fast as I could making suits for Edward and outfits for myself.

I felt a large, firm hand begin to softly shake me. "Isabella, Isabella, Bella!" I turned over to see Mr. Emerald Eyes staring down at me. "The plane is landing soon." He spoke softly and calmly and for some reason his eyes were filled with a warmth that wasn't present before. I sat up straight and stretched my arms out forward. The sound indicating for us to put or seatbelts back on sounded. Of course my seatbelt was caught on the side of my chair and I couldn't get it out.

"Why aren't you putting your seatbelt on, Isabella? Do you have a death wish or something?" He said raising his eyebrow at me.

"Not exactly. My, seatbelt is kinda stuck to the seat and I can't get it off." Edward let out a hearty, deep laugh. It was the first time I'd ever heard him laugh so fully. He shook his head at me and the next thing I saw was his arm and half of his body draped over my own.

"What are you doing?" The heat radiating off his body felt so amazing in contact with mine.

"Fixing your problems, Isabella."

"My problems don't need fixing, thank you very much. I fix my own problems." He ignored me as he worked on freeing my stuck seatbelt. He gave one final tug and it came out. He returned back to his seat like nothing out of the normal had happened.

"You're welcome." He smirked in my direction.

"Thanks." I grumbled. The plane landed smoothly and the pilot's voice came over the intercom.

"_Good morning passengers. It is currently a cool 55 degrees in the beautiful New York City on this fine November morning. On behalf of me and my cabin crew, thank you for flying Air Masen. Have a wonderful and safe day." _

I let out a snort when I heard him call the plane "Air Masen." Of course he'd name the plane after himself. Edward and I got out of the plane and I was not surprised when I saw a large limousine waiting for us, our bags already in the car. Edward opened the door for me.

"After you, Miss. Swan." I swear this man has more mood swings than my mother. I quietly thanked him and sat in the large, plush limousine. This limousine was a bit smaller than the one back in LA, but nonetheless, it was still gigantic.

"Would you like something to drink, Isabella?" Edward lifted some champagne out of a cooler. I shook my head no. He was probably testing to see if I would actually drink on the job. From what I've learned about Edward so far, he is sneaky in that way. He shrugged his broad, muscular shoulders and proceeded to pour himself a glass. The limo ride was quiet, but it wasn't an uncomfortable silence; it was peaceful, not tense. The car finally stopped and the driver opened the door. Edward stepped out first. Ladies first my ass, he's such an asshole. I scooted myself forward and was shocked that Edward had his hand held out towards mine to help me out of the limo. I graciously wrapped my hand around his. Shit—that shock was back again and it fucking hurt this time. Did this man drink electrolytes?

I immediately forgot about the pain when I noticed that I was standing in the middle of Time Square right in front of where Good Morning America was taped. This was what his little interview was for?

"Good Morning America?" I questioned, turning to Edward. He shrugged and started walking to the entrance. It was only about 7:00 A.M, but the paparazzi were already out and snapping pictures of my boss. Edward was immediately greeted at the front door and whisked off by some stylists, while I was ignored like a piece of chopped liver. I followed them as quickly as possible without actually having to run in my heels.

They finally stopped speed walking and plopped Edward down in a stylist chair. When a man wearing a very tight shirt and jeans took out combs and a crap ton of jell I wanted to scream. Using too much jell was a crime against society.

"Actually," Edward said too the stylist. "I brought my own stylist with me. She'll do my hair and dress me." What? I was dressing him for a show that was televised across the United States? I need water. Holy shit I'm going to faint.

The stylist turned towards me and ran his eyes up and down my body. "Well, she looks fashionable. Fine! But warn a man sometime. I've been waiting to style you for weeks!" The man turned away, leaving Edward and me alone in the room.

"What are you waiting for?" Edward snapped. If only I could cut off all that sex hair, then who'd be the one laughing? I rolled my hair and started running my fingers through his soft, bronze hair.

"Don't tease, Isabella. I love when people play with my hair, but now is not the time. Cut-it or style it, just hurry." I quickly removed my fingers and grabbed a pair of scissors. I've been cutting hair for a while, but cutting Edward Masen's hair made me nervous. I would be burned at stake if I did anything to mess up his sex hair. I took my time, cutting off the least amount of hair possible. After I finished I used a blow dryer to try to put his hair into place. I used the tiniest bit of jell to make his signature look and turned Edward's chair towards the mirror.

"Not bad. Actually, my hair hasn't been this nice in a while. Good work." He stood up and made his way into what seemed to be the wardrobe room.

"What suit will I be wearing?"

"Well, how formal is this interview?"

"It should be pretty relaxed, but not too relaxed." Well, that helps—not.

"I think I have the perfect suit." I pulled out the first suit I made for him. It was a basic, two button charcoal suit that took me a while to stitch, but it turned out great. Edward stripped right down to his undies, leaving nothing to the imagination.

"Stop gawking and just hand me the damn suit." I was so not gawking. I rolled my eyes and handed him the suit. Hopefully it would fit okay. Edward slipped on the pants and tucked his shirt. I held open the jacket and he slipped his broad, toned arms through the sleeves. The fit was perfect! Thank the lord. I didn't need him breathing down my neck even more.

"This is a very nice suit, Isabella. Where did you say you bought it from?" Before I could answer one of the onset producers opened the door summoning Edward.

"You're on in 5, Mr. Masen." Edward followed the man out of the room without giving me a second look. I followed right behind him and stood behind the monitors and watched as they attached the microphone underneath his collar.

"Everyone ready?" The producer called out. Robin Williams nodded, as did Edward. "Okay, airing in 5, 4, 3, 2…rolling!"

"Good morning America! I'm Robin Williams here with Hollywood heartthrob, Edward Mason. Good morning, Edward."

"Good morning to you too, Robin. I'm so happy to be here this morning." He flashed his famous crooked smile which almost looked genuine. He _was_ a good actor.

"Not as happy as all your screaming fans are, Edward. They've been lining up since 2 in the morning." Edward turned around in his seat and waves to the screaming girls and guys behind him, which made them scream even more.

"Now tell us about the movie that you're set to begin filming this week." She crossed her toned legs and waiting for him to answer.

"Well, Robin, this is another action packed war story that I am excited to begin working on. I've read the script many times and I am surprised, excited and emotional every time. It's a fantastic film and I hope that everyone will come out and watch it next year." Boy, he is such a charmer.

"It sounds like you really love acting, Edward. Who inspired you to go into acting?" I watched as all the color in Edward's face drained out of him. His beautiful eyes fell to the ground, trying not to make eye contact with Robin.

"My, mother. She is who inspired me." Edward turned to my direction and signaled with his eyes that this interview was over. I walked over to the producer and told him that Edward was finished. I had him tell Robin, through her ear piece to wrap up the interview.

"Well, Edward, thank you for being here today. Make sure to catch his new film coming out next year."

"It was my pleasure." The cameras stopped rolling and Edward abruptly got out of his seat and grabbed my hand as he stormed passed me and pulled me into the dressing room.

"Didn't I specifically tell you to tell the producers NOT to ask questions about my family?" What the hell was he blaming me for?

"For your information I did relay that message. And for your information, they didn't ask about your family." How dare he yell at me! He was infuriating. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"I'm sorry." He what?

"Excuse me? I don't think I heard you correctly." I leaned forward and cupped my ear.

"I'm sorry. This wasn't your fault. Nothing is your fault."

"It sure as hell isn't my fault." He looked at me for a moment as if he was trying to read my thoughts.

"Let's just go to the hotel, I'm tired." I followed him out of the building where his body guards were already waiting. Paparazzi stormed in front of us, flashing bright lights into my eyes.

"Edward! Edward! Are you cheating on Tanya with this hot chick?"

"Mr. Mason! Is it true that Tanya's expecting twins?"

The paparazzi where relentless. I ignored them and Edward did too. Edward walked forward towards his fans and signed a few autographs before joining me in the limousine.

"Take us to our hotel." He ordered the driver.

"Yes, sir." Traffic in New York was horrible, just as bad as in California. Edward didn't say a word the whole ride over. We pulled up to the Four Seasons hotel—seemed normal enough. I got out of the limousine and Edward got out the other door and walked over to the reception desk.

"Reservation for Edward Mason." The lady looked up and I think she almost fainted. He really needs to learn to control is effect on women.

"Yes, sir. The Ty Warner Suite is all ready for you." Holy shit, that's the most expensive hotel room in America. Was he being serious?

"And the Presidential Suite for my guest?" I would be staying in the Presidential Suite all by myself. He's crazy.

"I'm sorry, sir. But the President is in town and he asked for that room specifically."

"Very well then. Any other rooms available?" She checked her computer for a moment and looked up at Edward like she had some bad news.

"Actually, we are booked for the next two weeks. But the Ty Warner suite has more than enough rooms to fit more than one guest. I'm sorry for the inconvenience, sir." I was not staying with Edward. I refused. I had enough of his bitchiness in the morning, so I'd have to deal with it at night too? No thank you.

"Are you sure you don't have any rooms?" Oh boy, he was charming her up big time. I'm surprised she didn't pass out from his smile.

"I'm sorry, sir." Her breathing was ragged and her cheeks were flushed. Poor girl.

"Well, I see there is nothing I can do about it." She gave Edward the cards to the room and he handed her his credit card.

"That will be $35,000 a night plus meals and your butler. How many nights will you be staying?"

"Three nights."

"That will be a total of $105,000." That's it. The man has officially lost his damn mind.

"Edward—you can be serious." He waved me off like what I had no say on the matter.

"Your special elevators that lead to the penthouse are straight and to your left. It's the gold elevator, hard to miss. Don't hesitate to call the front desk if need anything." She batted her eyelashes—what a sad attempt to flirt.

Edward began walking toward the elevator and I ran up to him. "I'll stay a different hotel." He pressed the button to summon the elevator before turning towards me a rolling his eyes.

"Don't be ridiculous, Isabella. I need you available at all times. What good will you be at another hotel? The lady is right. The Ty Warner suite has more than enough space." The gold doors of the elevator opened up and Edward stepped in and I followed. He inserted the key card into the slot and the doors of the elevator closed. For some reason, I immediately tensed up and Edward's fists clenched. I wanted to touch him. Maybe it was my internal bitch telling me that he deserved to be slapped. I didn't argue any further. I knew he wasn't going to listen to me anyways.

The elevator doors opened once again and I felt the air enter my lungs again and I unclenched my fists that I didn't even realize were clenched in the first place. I gasped when I stepped out of the elevator, my jaw dropping to the floor.

The first think I noticed were all the windows. The room was just so open and bright. Everything was made of gold and glass—it was simply magnificent. There was a large black piano facing the gorgeous view of Manhattan. Breathless would be a good world describing how I was feeling at this moment. There were large paintings all over the room and shelves filled with books. I slowly made my way to the balcony that towered over the city. There was an in ground Jacuzzi, surrounded with lights and unlit candles. And the view was fantastic. I couldn't wait to look come out here at night.

"Gorgeous, isn't it? I remember the first time I came here. I was in awe at all the detail and work that went into creating this suite."

"Thank you for letting me stay, Edward." He wasn't half bad when he was nice.

"As much as I'd like to look at the view, I have some work to do. You can go do whatever you like. We don't have anything scheduled until tomorrow morning." Oh right, the magazine shoot. That should be fun. It was only around noon so I'd have time to do loads of things that I've always wanted to do in New York.

"Are you sure?"

"Uh, yah." He cleared his throat. "I have work and you'd just be a nuisance." And Dickward is back.

Infuriated, I grabbed my purse and entered the elevator. What an asshole. I've tried to be nice to him, but he always was a dick to me when I clearly don't deserve it. I completely forgot what a huge douche Edward was during my shopping trip. I bought books, clothes, bags and even some new fabrics. I was in heaven and I couldn't wait to make more outfits. At around six I decided to head back to the hotel, crossing my fingers that Edward was in a better mood.

When I entered the suite, I was captivated by a beautiful and sad melody coming from the room. Edward was in a trance as he soulfully and skillfully played the piano. The music was heartbreakingly beautiful, causing me to began tearing up.

Who had caused this beautiful man to be in so much pain?

* * *

_**Rate and Review!**_

**Also, make sure to check out the clothes from this chapter on my blog:**

**http: / hollywoodheartbreak . wordpress . com / (take out all of the extra spaces)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

I snuck into the room where I left my suitcase, so not to disturb Edward in his musical trance. The music that flowed in the room was painfully beautiful, but so very dark. I listened to a lot of classical pieces, but I'd never heard of that one before. Had he written it himself? When did he learn how to play the piano so well? Unanswered questions flooded my mind, and I so badly wanted to know the answers.

I opened my suitcase and dug around until I found my favorite outfit to sleep in: a big CIA v-neck t-shirt that Charlie got me a while back. I didn't think to bring shorts to go underneath, since I believed I was going to stay in my own room. I unhooked my bra and slipped out of my dress and into the shirt. The bottom of the shirt stopped dangerously below my ass. This would be so inappropriate to wear, but I only brought skirts and dresses, no sweats or shorts. Edward couldn't see me like this; I would get fired for sure.

I slipped underneath the plush, covers of the King sized bed and covered myself. I decided to watch some television to pass the time, since it was kind of early to be going to bed. I flipped to the movie channel which was playing the Notebook. It was already halfway done, but I didn't really care. I didn't realize that I had fallen asleep until I woke up to my stomach growling. Shoot, I had forgotten to eat dinner after trying to evade Edward. I checked the time on my phone. Crap, it was already midnight. No restaurant would be open at this hour.

I slipped the covers off of me and tiptoed to the kitchen. Please be stocked, please be stocked. Surely, a room that costs $35,000 a night would have a stocked fridge. I switched on the lights and opened the fridge. Bingo! Both the fridge and freezer were stocked with enough food to make a ten course meal for twenty people. I took out a few eggs, bacon, cheese and some vegetables to make an omelet. I walked over to the expensive looking radio and put on some jazz. I turned the volume low, so I wouldn't wake up Edward. He definitely would rip my head off with his teeth if I disturbed him from his precious beauty sleep.

I cracked the eggs into the bowl and began singing and dancing along to Ella Fitzgerald—my favorite singer in the world. Her music is so timeless, beautiful and soulful.

"Bella?" I turned around and gasped when I saw Edward in the kitchen wearing sweatpants that hung low and no shirt. He was a perfectly sculpted specimen.

"Edward, I'm so sorry. I forgot to eat dinner and I woke up hungry and the radio was right there so I decided to play Ella and make an omelet." I babbled.

"Isabella—shut up. I wasn't asleep. I haven't actually slept in seven years."

"Why?"

"Just because. I actually came in here because I was hungry too. I forgot to eat dinner. After you left I kind of got distracted with work and other stuff."

"I'm making an omelet. Would you like one?" I tentatively asked.

"Sure. That sounds great. Do you, uh need some help?" He stroked the back of his neck, obviously unaccustomed to asking someone if they needed help.

"I think I can handle it. What do you want in your omelet?"

"I'll have whatever you're having."

"Okay, the food will be ready in 10 minutes. I'll call you when it's ready."

"Actually, I'd like to watch you cook, if you don't mind. I've always wanted to learn how to cook but never found the time." Honestly, I was going to have an aneurism because of his mood swings. One minute he's yelling at me and the next minute we are having a polite conversation.

"You should really check that out."

"Check what out?" He asked.

"You're mood swings." He rolled his eyes at me and snatched the egg out of my hand.

"Just teach me how to cook, Isabella." Cooking the omelets took longer than ten minutes since Edward broke a few eggs and burned the first couple of omelets. Finally, after his third attempt, he made a decent looking omelet. I got a bit fancy and flipped my omelet in the air and caught back into the pan.

"10 points for Isabella Swan!" He chuckled. His laugh was contagious and I started laughing myself.

"Thank you, thank you. I'd like to thank my family and my friends." I bowed and pretended to wave at my adoring fans. Edward began coughing and excused himself so he could go to the bathroom. Okay?

I put the omelets on plates and made them look pretty. I fried up a few more pieces of bacon while I waited for Edward to come out of the bathroom. What was taking him so long? After five minutes of waiting I decided to begin eating my omelet. I heard the chair across from me skid across the tile.

"Sorry for taking too long. This looks delicious." I smiled at him and he smiled back causing my heart to skip a few beats. How could this man affect me so much? One moment I want to pound his head on a desk and the next instant I want to kiss him. Did I really want to kiss him?

"Thanks. Besides clothes, I'm obsessed with cooking."

"My aunt would love you." I ran through the list of names Alice has mentioned in my head, but she never brought up any aunts. "Alice's mom, Esme." He cleared up.

"Esme Cullen? She's such a fantastic actress. I love her movies!" I need to shut up now. I sounded like a crazed fan.

"She's amazing. I'm blessed to have her in my life." He spoke about his family with such affection and adoration.

"Tell me more about you, Isabella. For some odd reason, you interest me."

"Why is that odd?" I leaned over.

"No one interests me anymore."

"What about Tanya?" He grumbled something incomprehensible under his breath.

"There are things you don't know about me, Isabella." Well duh. I already knew that.

"Things I'll never find out, I'm guessing?"

"Yes. Now where were we before you distracted me?" I rolled my eyes and bit my lip.

"And stop biting your lip." He ordered, which fueled me to bite my lip even harder.

"What do you want to know?" I asked, still biting my lip.

"Everything."

"You're so specific." I said, kicking him under the table. "Well, my name is Isabella Marie Swan. I am 21 years old and my birthday is September 10th."

"Isabella, I already know this stuff from your background check." He confessed.

"You did a background check on me?" Is that even legal?

"Isabella, do you really think I'd let some random person work for me without knowing if they have a criminal history?" He had a point.

"Fine. I was born in the little town of Forks, Washington, but moved to Santa Barbra when I was nine."

"Why did you move?" He said, taking another large bite of his omelet. The way he wrapped his whole mouth over the fork bemused me for a few moments.

"My dad became head of the CIA and traveled to Washington D.C. a lot, so I moved in with my mom who is Chancellor at Berkeley."

"Your parents are divorced?" I nodded.

"Yah, they divorced when I was really young, so I don't even remember a time when they were together. My mom married, Phil Dwyer just a few years after divorcing my dad."

"The famous baseball player?" He seemed surprised.

"The one and only. My mom goes through a lot of phases—yoga, Buddhism, Zen gardening—but she really got into baseball. She went to a lot of games and met Phil during warm ups. He's about 10 years younger than her."

"Doesn't that bother you?"

"Phil? Not at all. He's good for my mom." I truly did miss my mom. Since moving to LA, I hadn't seen her once. I made a mental reminder to call her when I got home.

"Do you think she'd let you be with whomever you want?"

"Like gangsters and criminals?" I joked.

"Sure." He said, stealing a piece of bacon off my plate.

"I was going to eat that!" I said grabbing the bacon dangling from his mouth and putting it in mine.

"Anyways, I think that she'll accept whoever I love and whoever loves me back." I smiled. "Tell me about yourself, Edward. Well, besides what I already know."

"And what do you know, Isabella?" He said, raising his eyebrow.

"Your name is Edward Anthony Masen. You are 24 years old and you're related to Alice and Emmett Cullen."

"That's all you know?" He questioned.

"That's all I know."

"Well, there is nothing else for you to know. I'm a very personal man, Isabella." Of course he was.

"Okay. You don't have to tell me." A look of bewilderment formed on his face.

"This is kind of refreshing. Usually people are pesky and persistent on knowing things."

"You of all people should know that I'm not like other people." I said getting up and washing our dishes.

"No—no you are not, Isabella." He said shaking his head and laughing. "I never know what to expect from you."

"I like to make life a bit more exciting. Well, we've been talking for almost two hours now and both you and I need our beauty sleep. You have a big photo shoot tomorrow." I began walking back to my room when I heard Edward call my name.

"Sweet dreams, Isabella."

"Night, Edward."

"Oh, and Bella."

"Yes?"

"I like your pajamas." He smirked and closed the door of his bedroom. I had totally forgotten that I was only wearing a large v-neck t-shirt to bed. He must think I'm some kind of whore or something. I was red as a tomato and my face heated up. How embarrassing.

I fell asleep easily and woke up a few hours later, took a shower and curled my hair. The smell of coffee come from the kitchen, so I quickly took out the curlers and watched the curls cascade down my back. I wrapped the short towel around myself and made my way to the kitchen to get some coffee.

"Good morning, Edward." I smiled as I grabbed a mug from the cabinet so I could pour myself some coffee. Edward turned around and spit up coffee all over the floor and began coughing.

"Stop gawking, Edward." Two can play his game.

"What! I'm not—"I ignored him as I walked back into my room, coffee in tow. I put on some makeup and slipped into my outfit of the day. It was a lace, over-lay plum dress. It stopped halfway down my thigh and was long sleeved. With a crew neckline and box illusion, it was a classic sort of modern, and one of my better designs. I slipped on some black, laced ankle boot heels and grabbed my Chanel bag. I texted Rose good morning before slipping my phone into my purse.

"You look nice." Edward said as I walked into the living room area. He was being extremely friendly, I was hesitant to be nice back since he could switch to being an asshole in one moments time.

"Thanks, as do you." I said formally. I was actually jumping up and down inside because Edward was wearing another one of the suits I designed for him and it fit him perfectly. Way to go, Bella!

"These suits you've bought me are fantastic." He complimented.

"The designer is very young and new. Her work is amazing." I smirked. He had no clue what so ever.

"Well, we better get going or we'll be late." He opened the door for me and we made our way back downstairs and into the limousine. The elevator ride made me tense again and for some reason it put Edward in a snappy mood.

"Those heels are making you move like a turtle. Hurry the hell up." Here we go again.

"Slow and steady wins the race, Edward." He rolled his eyes and sat inside the limousine, not bothering to open the door for me this time. Asshole.

"Is there going to be an interview along with your cover shoot for GQ?" I asked. I really didn't know how these things worked yet.

"Yes. Make sure to give them the list of forbidden questions. Got it?" He went back to typing away on his phone. He was probably texting Tanya or some other girl who'd let him get in their pants. There was heavy traffic, but we arrived at the GQ Headquarters on time .Thankfully, this shoot was a secret, so there was no paparazzi on site. Edward and I were rushed inside by some nervous intern and led us to the makeup and changing room. There we were greeted by the editor-in-chief of GQ, Jim Nelson.

"Hello Mr. Masen, thank you so much for doing this issues cover. We're going to sell millions of copies." They shook hands and Mr. Nelson turned towards me and offered his hand.

"Who is this lovely woman, Edward?" Jim kissed my hand and shook it once more. He seemed nice, a bit too touchy, but nice.

"My personal assistant and stylist, Isabella Swan. Isabella, meet Jim Nelson." Edward grumpily introduced.

"Pleasure to meet you, Isabella. Are you a model by any chance?" I blushed a deep scarlet.

"Do I look tall enough to be a model, Mr. Nelson?" He laughed. His flirting was cute, but he had to be over fifty.

"You have the face and body of a model, Ms. Swan. I have a proposition for you actually." I raised my eyebrows and looked over to a sullen looking Edward. He shrugged his shoulders signaling that he had no idea what was going on.

"And what may that be?"

"We had a full spread laid out for the magazine. Some solo shots of Edward, some of him with one of our models. Unfortunately she came in sick. She came in anyways begging to do the shoot with Edward, but I had to send her home. You are beautiful and you and Mr. Masen here seem to have some chemistry that would make the spread one-hundred times more genuine. Would you be our model?" I stood still in my place. I sure as hell am not a model—that was Rosalie's forte. I designed clothes, I didn't model in them.

"I don't think I'd be any good."

"Nonsense! You've got the look. You'll be fantastic. Now let's get you in hair and makeup. Actually, I love the outfit that you have on and I like your suit Edward. We'll use them for one of our shoots." Was this really happening?

"Edward. Help please." He shrugged and walked over to the makeup chair. Some lady touched up my makeup, but left my hair in the curls that I had done myself. I walked over to the first set and watched Edward posing by himself for a couple of frames. He was leaning on a desk, similar to the one in his office. I couldn't help but admit that he looked hot. Very, very hot.

"Isabella, could you join Edward?" I took a deep breath and walked over to Edward.

"Hell, Ms. Model." Edward joked. I slapped him in the arm and waiting for Jim to tell me what to do next.

"Okay, Bella. I want you to lean on the desk and look up at Edward. Edward, I want you to put your arm on the desk and hover over Ms. Swan." We did as we were told and the photographer began snapping away.

"You're doing an amazing job, Bella! You should consider modeling. I'd hire you again in a heartbeat." Jim shouted from off set. Edward and I switched positions until Jim shouted for us to go change for the next shoot.

"Bella, who made the outfits you and Edward just posed in? We have to credit them in the magazine." Edward was standing right behind me, waiting for me to answer Jim's question.

"Actually, Jim, I designed both my dress and Edward's suit." There I said it.

"You what! I specifically told you to buy the suits, not make them yourself." Edward shouted angrily.

"Oh stop complaining. You know you look hot in my suits." I snapped back.

"You think I'm hot?" Edward smirked.

"That's not what I meant! You're so infuriating." I pouted.

"Isabella, you're gorgeous and talented? You're quiet the catch." Jim complimented me.

"Well, at least one person likes my work." I glared at Edward.

"I didn't say—"Edward was interpreted by a stylist who pushed him away for a wardrobe change. I walked over to the girl who was in charge of my clothes and gasped when she pulled out a beige lingerie set. It was gorgeous, but way too reveling. I was basically wearing a thong and a push up bra with sheer lace covering my toned stomach. This wasn't going to end well.

I took a deep breath and turned to the stylist, "I can't wear this!" She rolled her eyes and went to fetch Jim. He walked in and looked at the lingerie I was holding in my hands.

"Bella, this is a men's magazine. We always have to throw in a girl in some lingerie. It's tradition!"

"Well not this girl. I will look horrible and not at all sexy like your readers want." He shook his head in disagreement.

"Just put on the damn thing, Bella. You'll look hot, trust me. Some of the staff is already having a hard time containing themselves with you around. I've already had to ask two guys to leave." I couldn't believe I was doing this. Charlie would flip if he saw this. Thankfully _Fishing Weekly_ was his favorite magazine, not GQ. I went into the changing room and slipped off my dress and carefully put on the lingerie. I put on the Christian Louboutin black pumps that they gave me. How they knew I was a size 7 in shoes was beyond me. After a few deep breaths, I turned around to look at my reflection in the mirror. The girl in the mirror definitely wasn't me. She had luscious chocolate brown hair and big brown doe eyes. Her breasts her defined and her toned stomach peaked through the sheer fabric. Her bottom lip was slightly bigger than her top lip, giving her a girl next door pouty look enhanced by the red lipstick.

"Bella, are you ready to come out? Edward is already finished with his solo shots." An intern said, knocking on the dressing room door.

"I'll be out in a minute." Coaching myself was no easy feat, but I finally convinced myself to go out of the dressing room and model for the shoot. When I walked out of the dressing room and into the busy set, everyone, including Edward stopped what they were doing and became very silent. My automatic reaction was to run back inside, but something inside me told me to be confident and just walk up and start posing—and that's exactly what I did.

Edward, only wearing a pair of jeans that hung low, leaned in and whispered into my ear. "You look beautiful, and dare I say sexy as hell." Surely this wasn't appropriate boss-employee interactions, right?

"It's all an illusion." I said.

"You don't see yourself clearly." Where was he going with this? "You're stunning." Did Edward Masen just call me beautiful?

"Can we just get on with the shoot?" I know I was being bratty, but complements didn't sit well for me for some reason.

"My pleasure." Edward whispered into my ear, causing me to shiver and form goose bumps all over my body. How does he do that?

"Okay you too. As you can tell, this part is a bit racier." They had us outside in the November cold, posing on a balcony that looked over New York City. The view was almost as breathtaking as the one back in the hotel. "Bella, I want you to come behind Edward and loop your fingers in his jeans. Edward, I need you to look away from Bella as she does this." We did as we were told and the photographer shot hundreds of frames of just this one pose. I was actually touching Edward Masen and the tingling that always happened was turned up full force now. I thought I was going to lose feeling in my arms and legs.

"Why don't you too play around with poses?" Jim instructed. In almost an instant I felt myself being pulled to the ground, but caught right before me head hit the ground. My heart was beating fast, as Edward lowered his face to mine and wrapped me into his strong arms. I heard the clicks of cameras all around, but I ignored them.

"You tripped me on purpose." I whispered into his ear. Edward began running his nose alongside my neck, making my knees go weak. I felt like a bowl of jelly. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Working. Now let me enjoy it." He flipped me back up, so we were standing face to face. He held my hands in his and brought our entwined fingers up into the air. I had no idea what he was doing but I was so in captivated by it all that I had no reason to tell him to stop. He wrapped his arms around my waist and dipped me back, exposing my neck and breasts for him. He leaned forward and…smelled me?

"You smell radiant, Isabella. Like freesia and strawberries." He ran his nose along my breasts and up my collarbone.

Jim decided it was time to interrupt Edward and me, which I was thankful for. I was starting to think I would jump him if he continued to run his nose and lips on my neck. "That's enough you too. I think we have enough pictures to fill about ten issues. Go get changed for the final shoot." Edward slowly let me go and brought me too my feet.

"That was—fun?" Edward said in a raspy whisper. He didn't say another word to me and stiffly walked back into his trailer. What did I do wrong? What the hell? One of the onset workers gave me a robe and I walked into the dressing room to find a gorgeous gown on a hanger. Elegant but sexy were two good words to describe the dress. The dress was a deep red with a high neckline. There was a large cut out in the back making it extremely sexy. The dress was extremely fitted so it enhanced my petit waist and curves. They fixed my hair in a classic old Hollywood wave and applied red lipstick and cat-like eyeliner that brought out my boring brown eyes. Carefully, not to trip, I made my way back onto set. Once again, Edward already was finished with his solo shots. My heart skipped a beat when I saw him in a gorgeous tuxedo. He looked so sharp and handsome.

"Bella, Bella, Bella." Edward gently grabbed my hand and led me onto set. "You look stunning." This time they took us outside and on a beach. They had me take off my heels so the shoot could be more natural. All of a sudden, Claire de Lune was playing in the speakers they set up outside.

"Edward, Bella, can you dance for us? Make it as natural as possible—like you're dancing at your wedding." I couldn't help but laugh at the words "marriage" and "Edward" in the same sentence, let alone marriage to me.

"My I have this dance?" He stuck out his hand towards mine and kissed my palm. He led me to where the cameras were set up and pulled me close—almost too close.

"I can't dance, Edward. I'm going to look like a fool."

"You are anything but a fool, Isabella." His lips were close to my ear. We continued dancing for what seemed like forever, just swaying along with the music.

I didn't want to ruin the mood, but I just had to ask. "Edward, why do you hate me?" He stopped dancing, but continued when the guys on set were yelling at him to continue.

"I don't hate you, Isabella." His words gritted between his teeth.

"Well, you sure act like it."

"I really don't want to have this discussion with you."

"If I'm going to be working for you, I think it's only appropriate for me to ask why my boss despises me." I wasn't going to back down, I deserved to know.

"It may seem that way."

"It does seem that way! One moment you are such an asshole and the next moment you're the sweetest man in the world. I don't understand you."

"No one ever will, Isabella. So stop trying to understand me." I sighed and just continued dancing with this broken man. I was broken too, but I never took out my bitterness on other people—it was just wrong.

"Edward, I want you to turn Bella around so you can face her back." Gracefully, Edward twirled me around and stopped when I was facing away from him. "Okay, now wrap your arms around her waist and put your chin on her shoulder." The warmth that radiated off Edward's body was getting to be too much. It was a cold November afternoon, but it felt like it was 100 degrees.

"And that's a wrap! This issue is going to be our next best-seller, I can feel it." He was starting to sound like Alice, with all her predictions and "feelings."

Edward turned towards me, "I have some business to attend to until tonight. I'll have the driver take you back to the hotel."

"Alright." He was probably going to cheat on Tanya or something.

"Also, I'm having dinner with the director of my new movie tonight and I'd like you to be there…taking notes." Of course.

"Sure." I walked back into the trailer and changed back into my normal clothes. I didn't see Edward before I left with the driver back to the hotel. I took a shower right when I got there and laid out the dress for dinner: a simple black dress, with lace in the middle. It exposes just enough skin, while being modest. Sexy, but sweet. I went back into the bathroom and curled my hair and put on some light makeup. I slipped back into my dress even though it was a bit early. After painting my nails—both toes and fingers—Edward still wasn't back. It was almost time for dinner and I didn't even know which restaurant we were going to. He probably changed his mind and didn't want me to be there with him.

Thankfully, in my moment of doubt, I heard the ding of the elevator. Edward stepped out looking as suave as ever in a suit that I had made for him. I was confused as to how he changed when he didn't even come back to the hotel. I guess Edward has his methods.

"We have to hurry. James Cameron is waiting." I'm about to have dinner with James Cameron? Basically, one of the best directors alive? When did my life get to be like this?

"I'm not the one who came in late. I've been ready for the past 30 minutes, for your information." I slipped into my Louboutins and grabbed my Prada bag from the coach. "I'm ready." Edward gazed down at my for a moment, almost as if he were assessing my appearance.

"You look…nice. Very nice." And cue the blush.

"C'mon. We don't want to keep Mr. Cameron waiting now, do we?" I sauntered into the elevator and waited for Edward to join me. He mumbled something under his breath that I didn't quite understand. Something about me being the death of him. Of course the limousine was already waiting for us in front of the lobby.

"What is this dinner for?" I said, while slipping into my seat. Edward slipped in beside me and the driver shut the door behind us.

"I usually invite the directors of my films before we start shooting. A kind of tradition of mine."

"Then why am I tagging along?"

"I hear they're looking for a costume designer for the film and I recommended you." This was huge.

I lunged into Edward's arms. "Thank you. You didn't have to do this." Edward froze in his place, but warmed up after a minute. He took a deep breath before he spoke, pulling me away from his embrace and holding me an arm's length apart so we were face to face.

"Actually, Bella, I did. I've been nothing but cruel to you and you don't deserve it. I'm sorry." I sat back into my seat smiling to myself. It didn't go unnoticed that he didn't call me Isabella. Maybe our relationship was making a turn for the better…hopefully.

* * *

_**Rate and Review!**_

**Also, make sure to check out the clothes from this chapter on my blog:**

**http: / hollywoodheartbreak . wordpress . com / (take out all of the extra spaces)**

**Also follow me on twitter MysticGlow21 **

**I love you all3**

**-Noor**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Dinner was nothing like I expected it to be—it was so much more. The name James didn't hold good spot in my heart due to some unfortunate events of my past, but James Cameron was a riot and such a sweet man—as was his wife Suzy. I was still shocked that I was having dinner with the guy that directed Titanic. That movie and a tub of Ben & Jerry's were my lifesavers during the end of high school. James Cameron and I socialized like we were friends from high school and his wife and I spoke about clothes and our shared Alma mater. He was hilarious and Edward kind of relaxed during the dinner showing me a side of him that I hadn't seen since our midnight omelet making session.

Halfway through the meal James asked if I was willing to design the clothes for the movie and continue working as Edward's assistant and stylist. I knew I was taking on a lot, but I needed my name to get out and having my name credited in his movie would be fantastic. I looked over to Edward and gave him a warm smile before accepting the offer. Suzy clapped her hands together and put her hand over my own.

"You are going to do a fantastic job, sweet-heart. I can see how much you enjoy crafting outfits. I was actually wondering if you could make me a dress for a fundraising event that I have coming up in January. I know its short notice, but—"

"I'd love to! Is it extremely formal or semi-formal? Casual or business casual?"

"Formal my dear. Make sure to make yourself and nice dress too. I'm sending out invitations in the mail next week and you've been added. Edward and the rest Cullen's are invited too so you won't be alone." I'm invited to a celebrity fundraiser? Holy shit. Rose was going to flip.

"I'd be honored too, Suzy. Which charity are you raising money for?"

"Well, it's sort of a 'pick your own charity' type of ordeal. I'm having a large auction—guests are required to donate something for the auction. Then you can bet on whatever you want and the highest bidder wins and gets to pick which charity they want to donate their money towards."

"We raise tons of money every year. My Suzy sure is one hell of a party planner." James placed his hand lovingly over his wife's hand.

"Yes, and Edward here is auctioning off a weekend trip to his home in Venice. He's always so generous at these kinds of events." Lovely. He had a home in Italy too. What does this man not own?

"I'd like to make a gown, if that's alright with you. Unfortunately, I don't have a home it Italy like Edward does." I joked.

"Oh dear. Where do you have the time to create all these outfits?"

"Practice. I've been making my own clothes for as long as I can remember. I think I can make a skirt in 60 minutes tops if I concentrate really hard."

"And that's what I call dedication. I'm so lucky to have you on our staff." James commented. He looked over to Edward and smiled. "You can't afford to lose this girl."

"I doubt he would let me quit." I joked.

"So innocent. That's not what I meant."

"What did you—?" I was cut off by Edward before I was able to finish my sentence.

"So reading starts on Monday, correct?" Edward asked James.

"Yes! I can't wait to hear everyone read their parts. I think I really outdid myself this time." James laughed. "Bella, you're expected to be on set also. I've hired a small staff to assist you in sewing and stitching. I just need to go over what outfits will be needed per scene. I've brought you a copy of the script and the number of outfits needed per scene. The measurements of the actors and actresses are there also."James instructed.

He handed over a large binder filled with instructions and information. "Also," James said, taking out an envelope from his coat. "Here is the company's credit card for the film. You have an unlimited amount of funds, so don't be too frugal. I want your creativity to shine in this film. When you read what I've given you, you will find that I did not write the types of outfits I want—I left that up to you. I want you to imagine what the characters should be wearing per scene and use your talent to bring them to life. Are you up to the challenge, Bella?" I felt like I was on some reality TV competition.  
"Yes sir. Thank you again for the opportunity."

"You should be thanking Edward here. He was the one who recommend you. And by the looks of it he was spot on with his proposal." I turned to face Edward and grinned. I mouthed the words 'thank you' and turned again to face Mr. Cameron.

"Dinner was lovely, Edward." James stood up out of his seat and firmly shook Edward's hand. He turned towards me and offered me his hand also. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Bella. I can't wait to work with you."

"And me also, Mr. Cameron." I said warmly. Maybe the whole "hate-everyone-with-the-name-James-thing" was a bit extreme.

"And thank you so much for making me a dress for the auction. I know you'll do a lovely job." Suzy pulled me in a warm embrace and we exchanged numbers.

"See you Monday, Edward. Don't be late." James teased.

"I won't let him be late." I joked while pushing in my chair and grabbing my purse. The Cameron's taxi was waiting out front and we wished them farewell again. Our limo appeared just a moment after and Edward kindly held the door open for me. I still hadn't forgotten his sincere apology in the car ride to the restaurant. Hopefully his mood swings had stopped—hopefully.

"Well, Isabella." I internally groaned. It was not that I disliked him calling me Isabella, but it just felt so impersonal and so very formal. I thought we were past all formalities. Dear God, he's seen me in nothing but a teeny-tiny towel! "You sure charmed James and Suzy."

"I did not charm them, I was just being myself." I crossed my arms, unintentionally pushing up my breasts.

"Well, you're a naturally charming person. People can't help but be captivated in your presence." And on cue, my blush crept up onto my face.

"I could say the same thing about you."

"I don't think so."

"I don't have thousands of people and paparazzi vying for my attention, Edward. I think you're the more captivating one." Where we really arguing about who was more captivating?

"Let's just agree to disagree, Isabella." Edward chuckled and grabbed a bottle of campaign from the cooler in the limousine. "I think our success tonight deserves a toast. You get to design clothes and I get a good relationship with the director." He tipped the campaign glasses and slowly poured the bubbly, golden liquid.

"To a successful future." I said, raising my glass to meet his.

"And a long one." Edward cheered, clinking his glass to my own. We sat quietly in the limousine, sipping on campaign. I held the envelope that James had given me tightly in my arms. I couldn't wait to read the script and sketch the outfits that pop into my mind. Thankfully, I wasn't making superhero costumes, but normal clothes. This was an action film, not some weird extraterrestrial film. I looked over to Edward who was typing away on his cell phone—probably to Tanya or something. Tanya Denali was also a well-known actress. She was known for being a party animal, but apparently she's been shaping up or something. Not that I'm a stalker or anything, but I did some research and her relationship with Edward and apparently they began dating after they met on set of one of their films. Edward didn't really speak of her much, so that's all I knew about their relationship. I decided to try to thank Edward again for getting me to work on the set of his new film.

"Hey, Edward?"

"Yes?" He said not taking his eyes off his phone. How rude could he be?

"I just wanted to thank you again for setting me up with this job. You didn't have to do that. I just wanted you to know that I really appreciate it." I put my arm on his knee and smiled up at him. I felt Edward freeze and his eyes turned dark.

"You're right, Isabella. I didn't have to get you this job, so don't make me regret it." What the fuck. Here I was being grateful and thanking him and he goes and decides to be a prick again. I swear he was getting on my last nerve. I did not deserve to be treated like some pet.

"Excuse me? I have done nothing wrong." I quickly pulled my arm off of his knee and folded my arms together.

"Not yet. Everyone always seems to be messing up and leaving me to pick up the pieces." Edward's eyebrows were furrowed together and his eyes were narrowed.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I finally said, throwing my hand in the air. "I don't understand you Edward."

"Don't count on ever understanding me, Isabella." I let out a huff and rolled my eyes. "And STOP biting your lip." Breathe Bella. Breathe. Deep breaths. Don't lose your cool.

"Let's get one thing straight, Edward. I am here to be your stylist and for the time being your PA, but nothing more. I don't think it's appropriate for me to attend any functions or dinners where I am not needed, like tonight. And don't think I need you to set me up with any more jobs. I am perfectly capable of find my own jobs. I am going to come to work and leave work and that's it. If you have any problems with that you can just fire me right now, because honestly I am sick of your bullshit." I finally took a breath after my long rant. I felt myself shaking with anger, still high from the adrenaline. I forced myself to look up at Edward to see his reaction and found him completely in shock. His mouth was opened slightly and he had a look of confusion written all over his face. Good. Asshole deserves to be confused.

"Very well, Isabella." The limousine stopped and I made sure to open my own door. I didn't need some narcissistic douchebag to help me out. "I'm going out for a bit." Edward said, not bothering to look at me before he walked off into the distance. Where was he going? I shook my head and rolled my eyes. I don't care where he's going. Probably to find some girl he can cheat on Tanya with.

I made my way up to the suite and decided to use the patio's Jacuzzi to soak away some of my stress. I pulled out the bikini I had packed—a deep red, tiny number—and pulled my hair into a high bun. It was a bit chilly outside, being it was the beginning of November, but the Jacuzzi would be the perfect thing to warm me right up. I walked outside and quickly slipped into the Jacuzzi. I immediately relaxed when I got in and let me troubles soak away. I closed my eyes and let the warmth of the water seep into my skin and massage my tense muscles.

"Bella? !" I heard my name being yelled from a short distance. "Bella, are you alright? It's almost two in the morning. Have you been out here all night?" What I just had got out here a few minutes ago I thought to myself.

"I…uhh…must have fallen asleep. Did you just get back from wherever you went?" I didn't want to pry.

"Yah." He said, rubbing the back of his neck like he usually did when he was nervous or unsure what to say. His face was flushed and he was swaying back and forth.

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

"I should be asking you the same thing! You could have drowned out here. I can't believe you fell asleep while in water. You could have died!" I rolled my eyes and stood up to get out of the water. I heard a quiet inhale of breath coming from Edward's direction. What was up with him?

"Well, as you can see." I said pointing to myself, "I am perfectly fine."

"That you are, Isabella." What did that mean?

"I'm just going to go to bed." I said walking past him. But suddenly I felt myself being pulled back toward him.

"I can't help myself anymore." He whispered softly into my ear, making me shiver. I was freezing and then I remembered I was in a tiny bikini and in Edward's arms.

"I'm not sure what you're talking about, Edward." I breathed out.

"I can't stay away from you any longer."

"I can't handle your mood swings any longer." I retorted.

"You're too good for me." What the fuck was going on. "I'm messed up and I don't deserve you." Where was he going with this?

"Edward, I think you need a moment to think. Hey, wait. Are you drunk?" I smelled alcohol coming from his breath. I sniffed again. Yup. He was Grade A drunk. That explains why he's talking all this nonsense.  
"I don't love Tanya." He slurred. I pushed him inside the hotel suite and led him to his room. "I like you Isabella. You're good to me and I'm nothing but an asshole to you." His words began slurring more and more. I could barely understand what he was saying.

"Yes you are." I rolled my eyes. He'd probably forget our conversation by the morning. I opened the door to his room and pushed him onto the bed.

"I love a girl who's rough." He was even a douche when he was drunk. I went looking in his suitcase for a pair of pajamas and found some sweat pants. Bingo. I was tentative at first, but I decided he'd be more comfortable in sweats than in his suit. I slowly took off his tie and jacket and undid his belt buckle.

"You can't comprehend how many times I've envisioned this moment," Edward whispered. Did he? Snap out of it, Bella! This is drunk, incoherent Edward talking. I slipped off his shirt and slid his pants off leaving him in only his boxers.

"Should I get a condom?" I rolled my eyes and slapped Edward in the arm.

"If you weren't drunk right now, I'd kick you in the nuts." I pulled up his sweat pants and pulled the covers over him. I swear I should get a raise. Taking care of a drunken Edward was not in my contract. I turned off the lights and slowly closed the door after me. I heard Edward whisper, "Goodnight my sweet, Isabella." This made me smile to myself. He was also possessive when he was drunk. Note taken. I opened the door to my room and changed out of my bikini and into my T-shirt. I slid under the covers and let sleep take over me.

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! _My phone's alarm went off waking me up from my dream. I had forgotten to turn off my 6 A.M. alarm from the day before due to all of last night's craziness. I was the type of person who had trouble falling back asleep once I had woken up, so I slid out from underneath the covers and slipped into a warm shower. I dried my hair and dabbed on a bit of makeup—not too much. Then I went back to my room and looked through my bag for what to wear for the day. Edward said that nothing was scheduled for the day so I had the day off to explore New York City. I was actually excited. I put my sketch book in my bag to gain inspiration for clothing ideas from malls and from people walking the street. I looked through my bag to find the quarter-sleeve dress I had packed. It was chilly outside, but not cold enough to need a jacket, but something to cover my arms. What I loved about the dress was that I made it to look like a skirt and shirt. The top was a casual cashmere, dark sand color and the bottom half was a fitted dark green skirt. The belt had three separate parts which spanned across both the top and skirt. I paired the outfit with boots and a big satchel. I decided I would grab breakfast from a cute café or something, but first I would need coffee being that it was only about 6:45 in the morning. I walked out of my room and almost screamed when I found Edward standing outside my door with his hand in a fist getting ready to knock.

"Holy shit! You scared me. What are you doing up this early?" He was already dressed in a casual pair of jeans—that made my heart skip a beat. If I thought this man looked hot in a suit than he looked even better in a pair of dark jeans and a black sweater.

"I could ask you that same thing." He winked.

"You're doing it again."

"Doing what?"

"Being all nice and then the next moment you're the biggest jerk in history." I would be slaughtered by millions of his female fans if they heard me calling Edward a jerk. I should be more careful of what I call him in public.

"It won't happen again. I was caught off guard." There he was again, making absolutely no sense what so ever.

"You know, I still have no clue what you mean." I informed him.

"All I'm trying to say is that I'm sorry for being a jerk and that I'd like to take you out to apologize. Let's go out to breakfast than we can explore New York together. What do you say?" Spend time with Edward when I didn't have to? Hadn't I told him that our relationship would purely be professional?

"I don't know…"

"Please? I also have to thank you for taking care of me last night. All I remember is coming home drunk and waking up in pajamas."

"It was no problem."

"I also remember a bikini, but I don't know why. It's November for God's sake and all I can think about is this red hot bikini. Did I mention anything about a bikini last night?" Blush crept up onto my cheeks and I quickly shook my head.

"No. No." I guess he didn't remember much of last night and the crazy things he said to me. "You don't have to take me out Edward. Besides, won't you get mobbed my paparazzi and stuff?"

"Nothing that I can't handle. Besides, I can usually get the store owners to close down for an hour or so when I enter a store."

"Really?" I was a bit skeptical.

"Well, that and my new body guard Seth will be behind the scenes. You'd really like him."

"I have a friend back in Santa Monica whose name is Seth. His mom, Sue is dating my dad." I made a mental reminder to call my dad. I hadn't spoken to him in weeks and hadn't seen him since his retirement party.

"Do you miss Santa Monica?" Edward asked as he led me into the elevator and pressed the button to take us to the lobby.

"Sometimes. Mostly I miss my mom and dad. After my dad retired he decided to move from D.C to Santa Monica to be close to me. Now that I'm in LA I think he wants to relocate back to Forks. He loves it there."

"Do you like Sue?" We started walking on the strip. There weren't many cars out since it was so early on a Sunday morning.

"She's great and great for my dad. I think he is going to ask her to marry him soon. Her old husband died of a heart attack over five years ago, so I think Leah and Seth won't mind them getting married."

"Leah?" Edward led me into a cute little café called the Tea Lounge—it was a funky joint with couches and bar stools all around. The menu was colorfully written in chalk on the big black board behind the counter. I immediately felt comfortable in this place and plopped myself in a big plush couch that could seat two.

"Leah is Seth's sister. She lives in Santa Monica with Seth in a cute little apartment. I'm still trying to convince her to move to LA to peruse a singing career. She's fantastic." Singing. Wait. Holy crap! I found Jake's next big thing. I can't believe I didn't think about Leah before. So many times Jake has asked me to help him find the next it-girl or guy, when in reality she was right there in front of me.

"She's perfect!" I thought aloud.

"Who's perfect?" He asked looking around.

"Sorry. Leah! My best friend Jake is a music producer and he always asks me to find him "his next star." Anyways, I've always forgotten about Leah and her talent and now that I've remembered she has to move to LA!"

"Wait. Rewind. You're best friends with a music producer named Jake?" I kept of forgetting that Edward didn't know much about my friends, or me for that matter.

"Um yah. Jacob Black. He's new to the music scene but has already signed on a bunch of well known singers and bands."

"Jacob Black, the big, muscular russet-colored skin, Jacob Black?" The way Edward described him was pretty spot on.

"Yes! How do you know him?" I didn't realize Jacob knew Edward Masen.

"We've met a few times. Is he your boyfriend?" Edward asked slowly forming the words.

"Oh God no. We've tried, but we just work better as friends." He heard him exhale and was that a little smirk on his face?  
"Why don't I get us some coffee and some food?" Edward said getting up out of the coach.

"I'll come with you. I'm kind of picky when it comes to food." I stuck my hand out for Edward to pull me up. Finally he got the memo and took his hand in mine. Once again the spark was there but it was a bit more subdued this time. I think I've finally grown used to it. We walked up to the counter and the barista looked like she was going to shit in her pants when she saw Edward standing there.

"You…you're Edward Masen." She stammered.

"The one and only." Edward smiled which made the poor girl's face get even redder.

"Wha-what can I get you?" He had no idea he was making this girl dazed. Edward turned to face me, waiting for me to tell the girl my order.

"Oh. Um, I'll have the Granola and berries and the hazelnut coffee blend." I ordered.

"That is not an acceptable breakfast, Bella. You should eat more." He frowned. I rolled my eyes and waiting for him to order.

"And you, Mr. Masen." Poor girl was so shocked to see him here.

"I'll have a proper breakfast." He looked at me and smirked. "I'll have the master blend espresso and the breakfast burrito."

"You're total is $16.34. Will that be cash or credit?" She quietly asked.

"Cash." I quickly said handing her a twenty before Edward even managed to pull out his wallet.

"What do you think you're doing?" Edward questioned. "Don't take her money." The poor girl froze as she inserted my twenty into the cash register.

"Don't listen to him sweetie. Continue with our transaction." I winked at her and smiled. She looked conflicted but finally put my money in and gave me my change. "Thank you."

"Someone will be over shortly with your meal."

"Thanks…Amanda." I said reading the name tag written on her shirt. Edward and I made our way back to the couch where he decided it was okay to yell at me for paying for our food.

"Shut up, Edward. It's not like I spent hundreds of dollars. I don't understand what the big deal is."

"The big deal is that I should be paying, not you."

"You're paying me more than enough. I can afford it, I promise."

"Maybe I should pay you more."

"That's not necessary."

"I've made up my mind. And I'll pay you back for the food." I couldn't help but roll my eyes again.

"Edward. It's not a big deal. Calm down and enjoy your food." The barista came over with our food and set it down on the table in front of our couch. It smelled and looked amazing. I picked up my hazelnut coffee and took a deep whiff before taking a sip. Delicious.

"You have to try this coffee, Edward. And aren't the mugs cute?" The mugs were overly large and colorful, just like the café. I handed him my mug and he hesitated for a moment before deciding it was okay to drink from my cup.

"It's good. A bit too sweet for my liking, but good." Of course, he liked his coffee bitter. It reminded me of my first day on the job. I liked this Edward much better. At least until this Edward leaves and is replaced by doucheward. I give it another three hours until the switch.

"Here, have some of mine." I took a small sip of his and wrinkled my nose because of its bitter taste.

"How do you drink this stuff? It's gross."

"I've grown used to it. Now where were we in our conversation before we came in here?"

"You were pestering me with questions about my life." I bit my lip and waited for his next question.

"Ahh yes. You were telling me about your boyfriend Jacob."

"He's not my boyfriend." I said as I took a bite of the yogurt-granola concoction.

"Not the point. Okay, I have a good one. What made you decide to design clothes?" I thought for a few minutes as to how to answer the question without revealing too much. In reality, I used sewing and stitching as a coping method after some unfortunate events, but I wasn't ready to tell Edward all of that.

"When I was little my mom was a kindergarten teacher and my dad was a police officer. And we lived in Forks until I was nine. We didn't have much money since my mom was going to school to get her doctorate and my dad was training to be in the CIA. My nana Marie made most of my clothes and one day she decided to teach me how to sew. I caught on immediately and fell in love with it all—meaning creating something beautiful from a piece of fabric. Anyways, I worked really hard on this dress for my nana and I had my mother drive me to her house so I could deliver it, but when we got there we found her on the floor. It wasn't until I was a bit older that I found out she died of a heart attack. I kind of dedicated my sewing in her honor and in memory of her—an homage to her. She meant the world to me." I smiled, content that I got to share some of my story with Edward even though it wasn't all of it. That I was not ready for.

"I would have loved to meet this woman you are so fond of."

"She would have liked you." I said warmly. "Enough about me. I want to know the real Edward Cullen. What made you decide to go into acting?" I moment the question left my mouth I immediately regretted it. Edward's body went ridged and he tensed up. Oh shit what did I just do?

"You don't have to answer. I'm sorry I asked." My head was down and I tried steering my attention to my food and not Edward. Hopefully he wouldn't be too mad for me.

"Bella?" Edward said softly. My name came out of his mouth like silk—smooth and silky.

"Yes?" I whispered back. I had no idea why we were being so quiet, but I went along.

"I think I should tell you about myself, but how about we do it in a more private venue. After we have dinner tonight we will talk as long as you want back in the hotel room." Was he really going to share everything with me? Does this mean I have to tell him about my past? Did I want to tell him about my past?

"You don't have to share anything you don't want to, Edward." I offered him a way out even though, for some reason, I wanted to know everything about this man.

"No, I feel some connection with you and for some reason I trust you. You need to know about me before you get hurt."

"Why would you hurt me?"

"Later, Isabella." He said sweetly.

"Later." I confirmed.

* * *

_**Rate and Review!**_

**Also, make sure to check out the clothes from this chapter on my blog:**

** hollywoodheartbreak . wordpress (take out all of the extra spaces)**

**Also follow me on twitter MysticGlow21 **

**I love you all!**

**-Noor A. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Rate and Review. **

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

I had to admit it. New York's fashion scene was way better than that of LA. Yes, you have girls in LA who flaunt their wealth and buy thousands of dollars worth of clothes every day—not that I argue much. But real fashion, like in the streets of New York, is exhibited by people who throw together outfits with inexpensive articles of clothing and making it look like it cost a fortune. Real fashion is being an individual. Not necessarily creating your own trends but improving current trends and making them your own. And that's exactly what the people of New York City do. I swear, I felt as if I was walking through a Sex and the City episode.

I kind of felt bad for Edward, but he didn't complain the whole day. Thankfully he was only stopped a few times on the street, but other than that, the people of NYC kept their distance. I kept stopping every few moments or so when I got inspiration from people on the street or graffiti on the walls. Everything was so spectacular and I couldn't write fast enough. Eventually I resorted to snapping pictures of my inspirations, saving me time and Edward from the annoyance.

"Isabella, you've already been in more boutiques in one day that Alice has probably been in her whole lifetime—and that's saying something. Isn't it time to stop? Besides," he said looking at his watch. "It's a quarter to five and we have reservations at 7:30. I'd really like some time to relax."

"One last store. I promise." He raised one eyebrow, not trusting my statement. "Anyways, we are going into this store for you, not me—I think I owe you something."

"Bella, you don't owe me anything. If anyone should be buying anyone anything, it's me. Don't forget that you bought me breakfast." Edward reminded me.

"Yes, but you're paying for dinner tonight." I smirked.

"Am I?" He challenged.

"Yes. So let's get inside before more paparazzi start following us." He finally gave in and rolled his eyes while opening the door to the next store. I bought him a few shirts and ties. A pair of jeans—for which I bought for all the wrong reasons—and a new pair of gym shoes. I couldn't help but notice his were getting worn out from overuse. I wish I could say the same of my gym shoes.

"Are we done now, Queen Isabella?"

"Yes, yes. Calm your boner." His eyes popped out of their sockets. I guess he hadn't heard that expression before, while I—being best friends with Rosalie—have heard it more times than I could count.

"Calm my boner?" He tested the phrase and then began laughing hysterically.

"Yes. It's a phrase."

"Amongst who? Teenagers?" He was still laughing which prompted me to laugh too. We walked all the way back to the hotel and made our way inside the crowded elevator. Weirdly enough the charge was still there. The charge I felt every time I stepped into an elevator with Edward. You'd think with a group of people the charge would go away, right? Wrong. Since our suite was on the top floor, Edward and I were the last to get off. I couldn't help but be awestricken every time I stepped into the ridiculously expensive room. The decorations, the furniture, and all the windows were just so stunning.

"Hey, Edward." I said before we split ways to get ready for tonight's dinner. "Thank you for shopping with me today."

"It was my pleasure, Isabella." He said, giving me his panty-soaking, knee-weakening, heart-stopping smile. "Why don't you get some rest and get ready for dinner." He closed the door to his room, prompting me to stride into mine. I jumped into my bed and laid there for what felt like hours. I finally forced myself to change for dinner. I opened my suitcase and surveyed my options. I finally decided on a red number that I made a few months ago. It had a deep box cut and was extremely fitted; extenuating my curves. A thin belt wove around my petit waist and some fabric hung beneath the belt. I paired the dress with a pair of gold Louboutin pumps and a gold Chanel bag.

I walked over to my mirror and decided to apply some red lipstick for that wow affect. After touching up my makeup and running my hands through my wavy hair I decided I was decent. I stepped out of my room and spotted Edward reading a novel and sitting in the plush, Italian sofa. Once again, he looked God-like—almost too good to be true. He was sporting another suit I made for him. He wisely left the jacket of the suit open exposing the dress shirt underneath. Did this man work out every day? He looked up from his book and smiled as I walked in, causing me—for some unknown reason—to grin back.

"You look stunning." Blush spread like a wildfire across my face and onto my cheeks. Why did I let him affect me so much? It took one word out of his mouth to make me feel like mush and I hated it and loved the feeling at the same time.

"As do you, sir." I winked.

"Before we go, I want to introduce you to Seth. You'll be seeing a lot of him now that he's working for me." He led me into the elevator and we rode down in silence. Static electricity filled the air and for a moment I had trouble breathing. _What is wrong with me? _Edward led us out of the elevator and into the lobby where I spotted a familiar dark haired boy. Except this guy wasn't a boy anymore—he was a man.

"Seth!" I ran as fast as my heels would allow and jumped into his arms. "I can't believe it's you. What the hell are you taking? You're so big!" I hugged him again; a silly grin was plastered on my face.

"You're not the first girl to tell me that." Same old Seth, same old sick humor. I slapped him on his shoulder which ended up hurting me more than him.

"What are you doing here?"

"I woke for Edward Masen. What are you doing here?" We were still in a tight embrace when a loud cough was heard from behind us. Oops! I had completely forgotten about Edward.

"Now that you two are well acquainted. Bella this is Seth my body guard and Seth this is Bella, my PA and fashion consultant." Edward cleared up. Well it's a small world after all is right.

"I can't believe this! How is everyone? Leah. Your mom. My dad?" I didn't realize how much I missed my family since my move to LA.

"They're all good. Leah is back in Santa Monica trying to find a new roommate and I think my mom is moving in with your dad. Hopefully he'll propose soon." Seth was the easiest person to talk too and was always smiling and laughing. That's what I love most about my little brother. Well, little in the sense that he was only a year younger—but hey—younger is younger.

"Leah needs to move to LA. She's too talented of a singer to not perform for a living." I meant what I said about Leah whole heartedly. In the beginning, when our parents began dating, we weren't the closest of friends. Leah still hadn't recuperated from her father's passing and didn't accept our parent's relationship. She soon got over it though and we've grown closer since. Seth on the other hand was all buddy buddy with me from the beginning. He was a riot—kind of like Emmett. They'd like each other; I thought to myself.

"I agree. We need to call her up one day and yell at her." Seth chuckled, causing me to giggle.

"Bella, why don't you and Seth catch up on a different day, otherwise we'll miss our reservations." I knew he didn't mean it in a rude way, but it didn't stop me from pouting. I missed my baby brother. Thankfully I'd be seeing a lot of him from now on.

"Okay," I said giving Seth another hug. "I'll see you around. Are you following Edward and me to dinner?"

"I'll be there, but you won't see me. I feel more like a ninja than a body guard." I smiled at my goofy friend and punched him in the shoulders like old times.

"That one actually hurt, Bella!" Seth said, rubbing his shoulder.

"Maybe you're not fit enough to be a body guard." I joked. Seth glared at me in a way that only Seth can.

"C'mon, Edward. We don't want to be late." Edward led the way out of the hotel and opened the door of the limousine for me, before the driver could. Ahhh the sweet smell of chivalry. We arrived at the restaurant in no time at all. I was excited to see what place Edward had decided on. I wasn't surprised to see the he had picked one of the most exclusive and highly acclaimed restaurants in NYC—Jean Georges. This place was known for its French cuisine and large selection of wines.

"Why am I not surprised?" I said, turning to Edward as we walked through the front door of the restaurant.

"What? I like good food and clearly this place had good food." I rolled my eyes and continued walking through the automatic doors. The woman working as the hostess eyed Edward up and down as soon as we stepped into the place. I had to give her credit. She didn't lose her cool once she saw an A-list celebrity walk into the restaurant. She must encounter them daily.

"Reservation under Masen." Edward casually said, as if he was a commoner. As if!

"Yes, table for two?" She eyed me up and down with a look of distaste. Reluctantly she led us to our table, which was in close proximity to a large window that overlooked all of New York City. Simply stunning. Edward pulled out my chair for me as if we were on a date. Like I'd ever be on a date with the Edward Masen.

"Your server should be with you momentarily. Call me over if you need anything." She winked in Edward's direction and I coughed up a bit of my water. She was being so forward, which slightly irritated me.

"Do you get that a lot?" I asked Edward.

"Get what?" He said, opening the menu and then shutting it after only a second of glancing.

"Women who throw themselves at you and will kiss your feet if you ask them?"

"I hardly notice anymore, Isabella. I've learned to tune them out. I only see myself with one woman." Of course he was speaking of Tanya. Stunning, blonde, gorgeous Tanya. Our waiter—thankfully a man—approached our table and asked if we were ready to order.

"We'll have the sampler." Edward declared, handing the man our menus. Basically, he just ordered the whole menu. "Oh and two glasses of your best wine." Our waiter nodded and walked away to get our drinks.

"What if I didn't want the sampler?" I argued.

"Well, Isabella. The fact of the matter is, whatever you wanted to order is a part of the sampler. So you can't argue or get mad." And of course he was right. I sighed and sat back in my seat. The waiter came out with our wine and left the bottle on our table so we can indulge.

"This is good wine." I took another sip and let the flavors do their magic on my tongue.

"Only the best." Edward said, raising his glass towards mine. "Now, I think it's time for you to know my story. Unedited—I promise."

"You don't have to tell me anything that you don't want to, Edward. I'll still be your friend."

"Friend?" Edward tilted his head to the side, testing the term and concept. Maybe he didn't want to be friends with me. Bring on the rejection.

"Never mind."

"Bella I—" Edward began speaking but was cut off by a voice yelling his name. Probably another fan.

"Edward!" A gorgeous blond ran over to our table and kissed Edward on both cheeks. This must be Tanya Denali. Holy shit! She must be thinking that I am on a date with her boyfriend. Oh no. She was going to kill me. This is not a date. This is not a date.

"Tanya." Edward said, hugging her back. "How is Tony?" Tony? Who's Tony? Her dad? Brother? Cousin?

"We broke up, that jerk." Broke up? I'm all sorts of confused right now. What the hell was going on? Edward caught on with my confusion and turned Tanya around to face me.

"Tanya, this is Bella. Bella this is my friend Tanya Denali." Friend?

"Friend?" Had they broken up?

"You haven't told her?" Tanya spoke to Edward in a reprimanding tone. "Bella, I've heard so much about you from Edward here. Except, his descriptions don't do you justice. You're gorgeous."

"Bella, Tanya has been a dear friend for many years. Her mom and Esme used to go to school together."

"Oh."

"Bella, what Edward here is trying to say is that we never actually dated." Hold the phone. Wait what?

"It was a publicity stunt." Edward explained. "Tanya's first big film was with me and our director decided that she would gain more fame more quickly if we happened to be dating. To say the least, it worked. The point is she and I have been planning our public break up for a while but haven't had the time yet." This was all so surreal. Edward and Tanya never dated? Dear lord I need to sit down. Wait. I am sitting down.

"Yes," Tanya said laughing. "I'm getting so tired of having to hide my relationships from the public eye. That's why Tony broke up with me." It was all making sense now. Sort of.

"I was not expecting to have this conversation." I laughed. I was finally back to normal—as was my breathing. I extended my arm out towards hers and shook it. If she was Edward's friend than why shouldn't she be mine? I would be working for Edward for God knows how long and forming a friendship with his not girlfriend would make my life a hell of a lot easier.

"This was one of the points I was going to bring up in our conversation tonight, but Tanya beat me to the punch. By the way," Edward said turning to face Tanya. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to visit my parents in the city for the weekend and ran into a couple of old friends." Tanya pointed to a group of women seated at a table not too far from us. They automatically started waving and acting seductive when they saw Edward looking in their direction. "We decided to go out for dinner and here I am." Tanya seemed sweet—way sweeter than her image played her out to be.

"Well, I must be getting back to my friends." Tanya took out her phone and placed it in my hands. "We must have lunch sometime. I want to get to know this Bella the Cullen's and Masen's seem so fascinated by!" I programmed my number in her phone and sent myself a quick text so I had her number also.

"See you soon, boyfriend." Tanya winked and began giggling as she walked away from our table.

"Well, that was unexpected." Edward awkwardly interjected. I nodded in agreement, but before I could ask more questions, the first of our many courses came out. Thankfully, each portion was small so I wouldn't be overstuffed.

"Since you grilled me about my life when we got coffee, it's my turn now." I informed Edward as I took another bite of a delicious piece of Red Snapper.

"The floor is all yours." Edward looked amused.

"What's your favorite color?" Such a simple question to throw him off. I bet he was expecting heavy, personal questions.

"Of all things—"

"Just answer the question, Edward."

"Brown. Next." Brown? Such an unexpected response. I wanted to question him further.

"Favorite band?"

"Coldplay."

"Favorite food?"

"Omelets." He winked. He had to be kidding.

"Why did you move in with Esme and Carlisle when you were 16?" His face fell at my question and his eyes hardened.

"I'm sorry. You don't have to answer. It slipped out." Edward held his hand up, signaling for me to stop blabbering.

"My mom died when I was 16." Who was his mother? I waited for him to continue on his own. "Have you ever heard of the actress, Elizabeth Masen?" I pondered for a few moments before it clicked.

"Yes, my mom loved her films. I would come home from school to find my mom curled up under a blanked repeating her films monologue word for word. Did she—?" Oh no. Liz Masen was murdered. Though the details are not clear, I remember my mom telling me the tragic story when I was 13, meaning Edward was 16 at the time. The pieces were all coming together.

"My father did it." Edward admitted, and began playing with his food again. "Edward Masen Sr., was a prominent business man in Chicago. He was CEO of Masen Enterprises. He met my mother in an art gallery. She was just beginning her career as an actress. She was 18 and he was in his late 20s. I guess he swooped her off her feet and they got married the next day at city hall. My mom's sister—you know her as Esme—was furious at my mom for being so irresponsible, but my mom didn't listen. Edward Sr. and my mom moved to LA to expand my mother's career. She found out she was pregnant with me when she was 19 which didn't make my father too happy because he thought I would taint my mother's acting career." Edward was getting so lost in his story, I found myself wanting to comfort him. I reached my hand across the table and placed it over his. He stopped speaking for a moment and looked down and our hands, before continuing.  
"I was born that summer and that was when the abuse began." I let out a gasp and my eyes began tearing up. This poor, hurt boy. "My dad hit my mother and forced her to continue acting. He wanted the fame for his business and money from my mother's films. The abuse extended out toward me when I turned three. When I turned ten my mom found it in herself to run away from him and move closer to Esme. Ed left us alone, but on my sixteenth birthday he showed up at our door claiming he wanted to be at his only son's birthday. I wasn't home when he broke in, but when I came home I found my mom tied up and Ed pointing a gun in her face. I tried. I tried to save her."

Tears began slowly falling down Edward's cheeks. I squeezed his hand, reassuring him that I was there for him.

"It's not your fault, Edward. You had nothing to do with it. You did the best you could to save your mom."

"My best was not enough!" The words gritted between his teeth. "I lunged toward him, but with one swoop he knocked me out and began beating me. Before passing out I remember hearing two gun shots. I still don't know why he didn't kill me along with her. Why didn't he kill me?" I was so thankful that he didn't kill Edward. Such a talented, handsome, sweet man who misses his mother and feels the guilt of her death sits in front of me.

"I've never seemed trust new people after she died. I stayed closed off for years, only speaking to Emmett, Carlisle, Alice and Esme." My heart aches for this man. I want to comfort him, but I don't know how. "And you. You've come into my life with such force and presence presenting me with the difficult challenge of how to ignore you. I've grown so used to tuning people out and focusing on acting, that having you make that so difficult for me made me angry." I frowned. He viewed me as a burden?

The waiter came with our bill and I slipped him my credit card before Edward could think twice.

"And there you go again doing something unexpected. I'm so used to the expected, Bella. You challenge me. You fight back. You make me laugh. You confuse me." Edward said defeated. What was he trying to say? He stood up out of his seat when the waiter came back with my credit card.

"Let's get going." He held out his hand and led me out the door. I had not anticipated a group of paparazzi attacking us outside the restaurant because during my chat with Edward, I felt our lives to be normal. No fame, no celebrity.

"Edward, are you and Tanya broken up?" One paparazzi called out? Edward leaned in and whispered in my ear.

"It's now or never, right?" He walked over to one of the camera men and spoke in the microphone.

"Tanya and I have mutually decided to end our relationship. She is a wonderful and talented woman, who deserves the perfect man for her. Thankfully she will remain one of my closest and dearest friends." With that, he walked away from the now crazed paparazzi. They were shouting out follow up questions.

"Is she your new girlfriend, Edward?" One shouted.

"Are you getting married?"

"Is she pregnant with your children?"

"Did she break you and Tanya up?" These people were relentless. Edward slammed the door of the limousine after him and took a couple of deep breaths.

"That went well." Edward said dryly.  
"It sure did." The sarcasm dripped from my voice. The ride back to the hotel took a bit longer than usual due to the traffic. Traffic at night? Really New York? Thankfully there were no paparazzi waiting for us at the hotel. Edward and I swiftly made it inside and into the elevator. Once again the mood was tense. What was with elevators? I've ridden in hundreds of elevators with thousands of people and this feeling never occurred. I clenched my fists and wrapped my arms around my chest. I wanted to touch him. For some inexplicable and unfathomable reason, I wanted to kiss him. He had opened up to me so much tonight. He joked with me, laughed with me, but was serious with me at the same time. What a 180 degree turn from the first time I met him! I looked over to Edward who seemed to be having the same problem I was having. His mouth was clenched shut and his fists were closed tightly. When the elevator doors opened both Edward and I let out sighs of relief.

"Thank you for sharing everything with me, Edward. I mean it." I stepped forward and wrapped my arms around his muscular and lean body. It took him a moment to adjust, but he finally relaxed and wrapped his arms around me. This felt nice. A bit too nice. What was happening to me? Did I just feel his lips on my head?

"Goodnight, Isabella. Our flight leaves in the morning, so don't be late." He unwrapped himself from around me and kissed my cheek. The mark from his kiss left my cheek burning. Though, it was a good kind of burn. A burn that made me want more.

How did I go from loathing a man to being wholly and irrevocably in need of his presence?

* * *

_**Rate and Review! **_

**I want at least 15 reviews please!**

**Also, make sure to check out the clothes from this chapter on my blog:**

**www . hollywoodheartbreak . wordpress . com (take out all of the extra spaces)**

**Also follow me on twitter MysticGlow21 **

**I love you all!**

**-Noor A. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello, readers. I am looking for a Beta and if you have time please PM message me and we'll set something up. Thank you! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

"I'm home!"

I yell from the door of Rose and my apartment. It is only about nine in the morning, so Rose might be asleep or at work. Of course Cody, my faithful pup, is the first to great me, wagging his tail back and forth with his tongue sticking out. I bend down and pet him and rub behind his ear—his sweet spot—which causes him to pounce and begin licking all over my hand.

"Gross, Cody."

I giggle. Being in New York was amazing, but home was something you just can't replace. The feeling of having someplace to go to, relax and just call your own is pretty rewarding.

"Well well well. Look whose home."

My blonde beauty of a friend appeared from thin air with none other than Emmett Cullen by her side. Their arms wrapped together as if they were one person. To be honest it was kind of freaky. Looks like their relationship progressed during my trip. Rose walked forward and gave me a big hug and Emmett did the same.

"I missed you, Bells. Did you know we haven't been separated this long since my trip to Miami?"

It was true. Rose and I were one in the same and the longest time we've spent apart is about five days.

"I missed you too. What have I missed in the three days I've been gone?"

"Actually, Bella, I think you need to sit down, for what I'm about to tell you is huge, enormous, and massive news."

Good news I hope. She was beginning to scare me a bit. I sit down in our big, plush Italian couch and Rose and Emmett sit opposite of me. They're holding hands and looking lovingly into each other's eyes. They're relationship sure has progressed in the two weeks they've known each other. Rose was not a girl to fall in love so quickly, due to boyfriends of the past. Royce King being the forefront of the douche bags she's dated. I shuttered when I thought of his name which brought memories of that night. The night I met Rose and the night that changed my life forever.

"C'mon guys. Spit it out! You're kind of worrying me."

Rose and Emmett glance at each other once more.

"Bella, you know that from the moment I met Rose I knew that this hot piece of ass was the one for me."

In Emmett fashion, he says the sweetest things in the most crude, but hilarious fashion.

"Emmett asked me to marry him and I said yes!"

Rose finally shouts. Holy shit, motherfucker. Marriage? This can't be true. It's a joke. They've only known each other for two weeks! And for one of those two weeks, Rose was playing hard to get saying that she didn't want this relationship to develop too quickly. Marriage wasn't quick?

"Whoa."

I feel bad at my word choice but that's all I could say. I am shocked. My best friend just admitted she was getting married meaning in a short time she'd be leaving me and starting her own life.

"Say something, Bells." Rose quietly says.

I can see that my reaction is hurting her. Emmett is comforting her by rubbing his thumb along her arm and I immediately notice that his motions relax her. Emmett makes Rose happy, so who am I, her best friend, to take away that happiness.

"Rose, Em."

I stand up and face my best friend and my soon to be best friend in law. "I'm so happy for the both of you, but Em if you even make her cry I will hunt you down and stab you with my Louboutin pumps."

"Group hug!" Emmett shouts before both he and Rose attack me with bear hugs.

"I'm glad you approve because we're getting married in January."

"Of next year?"

"Technically yes." Emmett laughs.

"This up and coming January." Rose clarifies, glaring at Emmett.

"That's in a little over a month."

Not only were they engaged quickly, but they were actually tying the knot quickly too!

"Yes…"

"Why are you rushing everything?" I ask.

"You know that I've always wanted to get married in January. White wedding and everything. And if I wait until next January, that means I'd have to wait a full year to marry this big hunk of a man and I don't want to do that. I love him and he loves me, so why wait?"

She had a point and I could tell she was madly in love with Emmett. They are good together. I thought to myself.

"Well then I will help you plan your wedding. Every single step of the way."

I hug Rose once more. I sure did not expect to have this conversation with her when I stepped into apartment.

"Good, because you're my maid of honor." I attack my best friend once more with hugs and kisses before Em goes and ruins the moment.

"Do you ladies need some alone time?" He winks. "I can get the jello and pudding if you want." Leave it to Emmett to make fun of a perfectly wholesome moment.

"Remember the stiletto Emmett."

I warn, before breaking out in a fit of giggle along with Rose.

"I wish you could make my dress, Bells, but since we only have a month it would be impossible."

Rose frowns. From day one of our friendship, it was planned that I'd make her wedding dress, but Rose was right. One month was no time at all for me to make her the perfect wedding dress.

"Well, then I'll make sure to find you the perfect dress."

"And perfect maid of honor dress." Rose adds.

"I did not expect to come home to this." I admit to Rose. I walked over to the fridge and pull put ingredients to make pancakes. Emmett never turns down food, even if he had already eaten a big meal.

"Believe me; I didn't expect to have you come home to this."

Rose laughs as she takes out a skillet so I can pour the batter into it.

"So tell me, how did he propose?"

Once I ask the question, Rose's face lights up. I can tell that the story will be good.

"Well, he and I had just finished having mind blowing sex." Rose begins.

"Keep it PG please."

"Prude."

"Rose."

"Okay, where was I before I got interrupted. Oh yes. Mind blowing sex. Afterwards, Emmett and I decide to go to the Staples Center so Emmett can teach me how to shoot. We'd been planning the date for a while, but hadn't gotten around to it. I wore my tiniest shorts that show off my legs. You know the pair."

"Oh yes I do. Continue."

I pour the batter into the pan and wait for the bubbles to form before I can flip the pancake.

"Yes, so the basketball court is empty and all the lights are off when we walk in. All of a sudden all the lights turn on one by one revealing the court covered with roses. I'm not talking about a couple of bouquets. I'm talking about thousands and thousands of roses."

I turned to look at Emmett and he has a smirk on his face.

"Em then takes my hand and leads me into the middle of the court. I was in total shock when he got down on one knee and said that he loved me and that he wanted me to marry him. Of course I said yes right away, because I knew I didn't want to be with anyone else. He was my forever. That idiot is my forever."

After she finished the story, Rose is all smiles. Throughout all of our friendship I had never seen her this happy and it made me happy to see her happy.

"Who knew Em could be so romantic." I quip.

"I said the same thing before we had sex in the middle of the court." Once again, Rose reveals more than I need to know.

"PG!"

I say, slapping Rose with the kitchen towel. Once all the pancakes are finished, I stack them high onto a plate and set it on the kitchen counter.

"Come and get it Emmett."

Rose and I laugh as this huge man runs forward and lunges to grab as many pancakes as he can fit on his plate.

"Do you even know what manners are?" Rose scolds her fiancée.

"You love my caveman ways." Emmett grunts and smirks up at Rose.

"Unfortunately, I do. Now hurry up and eat. We have to leave for Santa Monica in thirty minutes." This was news to me.

"Why are you driving down there?"

"I want to tell my parents that I'm engaged face to face, yah know. It's more personal and this way they can meet Emmett too."

"How long are you saying for?"

"Just a couple of nights. We'll be back Wednesday morning so then we can go wedding dress shopping."

I couldn't help but frown. I missed my best friend and she's leaving already. Rose notices my gloom as quickly as it appears. "I promise we'll catch up once I get back." She promises. Rose and Emmett leave a short while later leaving me alone in our big apartment. Maybe I should get used to the feeling now so I won't be heartbroken once Rose moves out. Should I find a new roommate? I shook of the thought quickly. I could never replace Rosalie with some stranger.

After cleaning up the kitchen I went to my room to unpack my clothes and change into something more comfortable. On the plane I planned to read the script at home and draw out outfits for the characters per scene. I changed into a pair of sweat pants—don't be shocked—and a tank top before sitting down with a mug of steaming tea and the script.

_Instant Inferno_—the title of the soon to be box office hit. Once I finished the first page I was immediately hooked. I read through the whole script before starting from the beginning and planning and designing outfits. James Cameron was right. This wasn't a gangster action film, nor was it a superhero flick. The main plot of the story exhibits a genius, twenty something year old male—Edward—whose girlfriend is held hostage. The captors play games with Edward in order to make him weak. The 'evil guys' want the formula that Edward's character created by accident while messing around with some chemicals. Supposedly this formula can create clones that are basically submissive. Blah blah blah action scenes. Blah blah Edward has to fight for his life. Yada yada he saves his girlfriend—played by Lilly Collins. Blah Blah some cryptic ending. It was fantastic. I would be creating clothes ranging from every day to evening gowns. It would be fantastic and would allow me to exhibit my talents in all forms of clothing. Hours and hours later I had over twenty outfits already sketched out. I was a machine that couldn't be stopped. I didn't realize how much time had passed until my phone began ringing. It was Edward.

"Hello?"

"Hey." He sounds nervous.

"What's up?"

"Did you hear about the engagement?" Edward chuckles. I could just imagine him shaking his head at the sheer thought of this spur of the moment engagement.

"Yup! I'm the maid of honor." I couldn't help but brag.

"Is that so? I'm the best man." That would mean that Edward would be my date for the wedding. That both excited me and made me nervous at the same time.

"Is that so?" I mock.

"Are you mocking me?"

"Yes. Was there a reason for this call?"

"Oh…yes." Edward clears his throat. "I was wondering if you needed a ride to work tomorrow. Being that it's both our first day on the job and all…" Was this what had him all nervous?

"I'd love a ride, actually."

"Really?"

"Did you think I'd say no?" I question.

"Actually…" I could just see his smirk.

"What time will you be here?"

"Seven on the dot. Don't be late." Same old Edward.

"Bye, Edward."

"Goodnight, Bella." Goodnight? What time was it? I check my watch which revealed the time to be almost ten. Oh shit! I had worked for 12 hours straight without a break. I also forgot to eat. It was too late to make anything nice so I decide that some cereal would be good enough to hold me over until the morning. I take out my favorite—Cinnamon Toast Crunch—and take out some milk. I eat my bowl of cereal before deciding to work for a couple of more hours. At around twelve I force myself to go to bed. I didn't want to be late on my first day!

The sound of my alarm wakes me up at five thirty, leaving me enough time to shower and fix my hair and makeup.

I stand inside my closet for what seems like five hours trying to pick the perfect outfit for my first day on the job. I finally decide on a partially low cut, light purplish-pink dress. I had made it a few months ago after I found the gorgeous colored fabric in a little shop in LA. I put on a thin belt of the same color around the dress and slipped on beige Prada heels. I ran my fingers through my styled waves and touched up by mascara. I examined myself in the mirror and decided that I am decent enough for my first day on the job. Of course I'd be surrounded by stunning actresses that I couldn't compare to, but I believed I looked presentable. My cell phone began ringing the moment I grabbed my sketch book and script off of my desk.

"Yes?"

"I'm outside. Hurry, please. Paparazzi are beginning to show up." I couldn't help but notice his use of the word 'please.' Who knew such a simple word would cause me this much joy. I quickly grabbed my purse and ran out of the apartment and into the elevator. Luckily, Mike was not there to annoy the hell out of me. I couldn't help but gasp when I saw the car parked in front of my apartment and the beautiful man leaning against it.

"Isn't she a beauty?" Edward smiles and walked over to me kissing me on the cheek, the same type of kiss he gave me the night after our dinner.

"It's gorgeous." Edward kindly opened the door for me allowing me to sink into the comfort of this luxurious sports car.

"It's an Austin Martin V12 Vanquish." He explains as he sits in the driver's seat and turns on the ignition. "They don't make them like these anymore." I giggled at the way he spoke of his car, like a proud father speaks of his children.

"Are you nervous?" I ask Edward as we ride to the set.

"Acting is what I do, Bella. My mom did it and Esme does it. It's in my blood and I couldn't imagine myself in another profession."

"You didn't answer my question." I point out.

"Yes, Bella. I'm always somewhat nervous. What about you? Are you nervous?" He asks, focusing on the road.

"Designing is what I do." I smirk to myself. I love getting underneath his skin. He barks out a laugh and smiles. God I love that smile of his. Once we arrived to the studio, a guard was there to greet us and ask for our IDs. Edward told me it was standard procedure just in case fans decided to infiltrate the filming studio. Edward drove inside the large set and parked in a reserved spot made just for him. I laughed when I noticed that next to his parking spot was one with my name written on it. This was getting to be too surreal. I pointed at the sign when Edward asked me why I was laughing and he joined in my laughing fest.

"Welcome to the big league." He said, squeezing my shoulder.

We got out of the car and Edward led us to a big tent with chairs set up in a circle. There, James Cameron was waiting as were one hundred other actors, on set workers, makeup artists, hair stylists, chefs and designers. I took my spot among the designers and Edward walked over with his script to the actor's side of the circle.

"Welcome everyone to the first day on set of _Instant Inferno. _With this crew that I've compiled, I think we should be expecting many Academy Awards. I'm just saying." On cue the whole set laughed along with James Cameron.

"Now, before we separate, I want to do a couple of introductions. First I'd like to introduce the stars of this film, Brad, Lilly and of course Edward." They stood up and everyone began clapping—including me. "Also, I'd also like to introduce members of our makeup and design crew who, without them, this film would not be able to happen. So Bella Swan, please stand up!" After a few more recognitions, we all split up to begin our first day on set. My design and makeup staff consisted of about thirty people, so finishing the designs would be no problem at all. I only had about thirty more outfits to sketch out anyways. After showing the sketches to my staff and picking out fabrics, we began sewing and sewing. At around ten I got a call from Alice asking me out to lunch with her and Esme at around twelve. I agreed since we were all given a two hour break starting at twelve anyways. I couldn't deny that I was a bit nervous meeting the woman who raised Emmett, Alice and basically raised Edward for part of his life.

At around 11:45 I let everyone go on break and made them promise to be back at two to continue sewing and stitching. Alice was punctual and drove up on set right as I walked out from the design room.

"Hey pretty lady!" Alice giggled, taking off her glasses as if she were checking me out.

"Hey yourself." I smiled and got into the passenger seat of her Lamborghini. "Where's Esme?"

"She's meeting us at the restaurant. She's actually super excited to meet you."

"I hope I don't disappoint."

"Believe me. You won't. How was your first day one set?" Alice had the talent of jumping from one topic to another like it was no one's business.

"Gosh, Alice. I love it so much. The team I'm working with is amazing and James Cameron approved of all my designs. It's like I'm living a dream."

"You're talented, smart and ambitious. You deserve this. Don't tell yourself otherwise." Alice complemented. She pulled up to this cute café not too far from the studio and parked next to a beautiful BMW.

"It's Esme's." Alice said, answering my unspoken question. "Carlisle got it for her for their anniversary." We entered the restaurant and were led to a window side table and there sitting at the table was one of the most beautiful and timeless beauties I had ever encountered. Her auburn hair flowed past her shoulders and down her back. Her eyes were a stunning shade of blue that made you think of the ocean. She was even more beautiful in person.

"You must be Bella. I've heard so many wonderful things about you." Esme warmly said, as she stood up out of her chair and shook my hand. If her face wasn't beautiful enough, her outfit was to die for. Such a simple, but elegant purple suit that extenuated her petite waste and long model like legs. This must be a design by Alice—I was one hundred percent sure of it.

"Thank you so much, Esme. All Emmett, Alice and Edward do is talk about what an amazing woman you are." She sat back down and I took the seat adjacent to both her and Alice.

"So tell me Bella, how long have you been designing clothes?" Esme asked as if she was truly intrigued in my life story. Who would have thought that little old Isabella Swan, originally from Forks, Washington, would be in the presence of a Hollywood Goddess?

"As long as I can remember. My nana taught me and I continued sewing and stitching everything in sight from then on." I explained. The waiter came with water and took our orders.

"You're very talented. How do you like working for my nephew." Esme inquired, taking a sip of her water. She even made drinking water look elegant and graceful.

"To be honest, it was difficult at first, but we've formed a good friendship. We understand each other now."

"Does that mean he told you his life story?"

I nodded, not sure how much I should reveal about my conversation with Edward.

"Well that's just perfect! Did you hear Alice? He told her. He told her!" I wasn't sure why Esme was so excited. I guess it was a big deal.

"I can't believe this. Edward doesn't reveal anything about himself to anyone." That was what I gathered from the first week of working with him.

"Bella, tell me you'll come to Thanksgiving dinner at my house this year." Esme pleaded.

"I couldn't impose."

"Nonsense. Besides, Rose will be there too and you can make her more comfortable." I didn't want to tell her that nothing made Rose uncomfortable.

"I'd be honored to come over, thank you." Both Alice and Esme smiled at one another as if they were plotting something. Um…okay? Throughout the rest of lunch we spoke of Emmett and Rose's wedding, Esme's acting, Alice's clothing stores and my new job. After lunch was over I felt as if I had known Esme for years. I was actually pretty pumped to go over their house for Thanksgiving, but I couldn't help but think Edward wouldn't want me there. Yes, he opened up to me and yes, we're closer than ever before, but was it enough? I hadn't been totally honest to him yet, so I felt as if I wasn't worthy of his friendship.

"I'll see you soon, yes?" Esme asked.

"Will you be coming shopping with Alice, Rose and me to look for a wedding dress for Rose?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world. I can't believe my crazy, childish, massive son is getting married!" Esme gave me one last hug before she got into her shiny, new BMW and drove off.

"You're mother is a goddess." I gush to Alice.

"It's kind of annoying having a mother prettier than me." Alice laughed.

"Believe me. Both of you have enough pretty to share. Can I have some?" I plead.

"Shut up. You have more pretty than both my mother and I combined." She had to be joking. I ignored her comment and made my way back to her car. We arrived back that the set at around 1:45, giving me enough time to organize the design room before everyone came back to work again. We had to get all the costuming done and fitted by next week, which didn't give us much time at all. I'd have to pull an all nighter tonight so I could crank out a couple of more designs. Thankfully the sewing part did not take long due to the massive amount of workers employed. I crossed paths with Edward as I made my way to the design studio.

"Did you enjoy lunch with Esme and Alice?" He asked.

"Esme is one of the sweetest people ever." I proclaim. "She…uhhh…actually invited me to Thanksgiving dinner."

"I knew she would." Edward smiled. Why was he smiling?

"You knew?"

"Yah, Esme called me before she planned on asking you. She wanted to know if I'd be comfortable with you being there." Oh. That was news to me.

"Are you comfortable?"

"I'm more than comfortable with you being there, Isabella. I want you there." He wanted me there? When did our relationship—not that we had a relationship—progress from him yelling at me 24/7 to me going to Thanksgiving dinner at his aunt's home? This was all too freaky.

"Thank you. I'm actually excited to go. I'm going to make a couple of desserts and side dishes too."

"I bet Esme would appreciate that." Edward smiled. "Well, I have to go back to reading. We do this a circle for a couple of more days to get the feel of the scenes and stuff."

"When do you start filming?"

"Next week…I think. James Cameron is obsessed with perfection, so we'll be lucky if we finish one scene per day." Edward laughed, rubbing his hand behind his neck.

"What time do you think you'll be done?" Edward asked.

"I probably have another four hours in me, so around six?" Hopefully.

"Cool, I'll be done around then too. Just meet me under the tent so then we can get going."

"If you need me to find another ride, it's totally fine." I didn't want to be a bother.

"No. I'll take you." He said with such authority. It was kind a turn on.

"Okay, I'll see you in a few."

"Bye, love." Edward walked away back to the reading circle. Did he just call me love? Should I think something of the pet name? Maybe he called everyone love? Kind of like how Gatsby called everyone 'old sport.' I got back to the tent and thankfully the whole staff was back and ready to work. By far, my favorite designer of the bunch is named Quill. He's a riot. He's one of those gay men who are flamboyant in a sense, but at the same time you won't see him in drag clothes anytime soon.

"Bella, baby!" He squealed, running over to me and kissing both of my cheeks.

"Hey, yourself." I giggled. He was just too cute.

"I was thinking that the dress you made for scene 12 should be navy, not back, since it takes place at night."

"That sounds perfect, Quill. Thanks for noticing. What would I do without you on my staff?" I said hugging him. After four more hours of nonstop work, I sent everyone home for the day and told them to show up at eight in the morning so we could continue working. I grabbed my bag and slipped by heels back on—I might have taken them off somewhere between running to get more fabric and stitching some buttons on a shirt. Edward was already waiting for me, looking as handsome as ever, under the tent.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself." Edward mocked my usual response.

"Are you mocking me?"

"Me? Never." He smirked.

"C'mon, let's go before I say something I won't regret later."

Edward snorted, "I don't find you intimidating at all, love." There was the 'love' thing again.

"That's because you haven't seen that side of me yet." I grinned up at him, as we began walking to his car.

"Make sure you never introduce us." Edward spoke, putting his hand on my back, leading me to his car. His touch sent shivers through my body.

"You'll probably meet her someday, Edward." Edward opened the door for me and got into the driver's seat and drove off.

"I hope not." Edward snorted again. I even found his snorts cute, which annoyed the hell out of me. _Edward Masen will never date, like or think of you in that manner, Isabella Swan! _Edward parked in front of my apartment in no time, which kind of made me sad to leave him. I laughed when I heard a faint grumble coming from Edward's belly.

"Hey, Edward. Do you…umm…what to come in and eat something? I'm probably going to have a lot of leftovers since Rose isn't here…" I nervously asked.

"I'd love you come down, thank you. Are you sure this is not a problem?"

"Not at all. Let's go feed you. Maybe I'll give you another cooking lesson." We walked into the apartment building and made our way up the elevator and to my door. I heard Edward whistle when I unlocked the door.

"Some place you have here. It's so open and light." He commented, looking around and examining the place.

"Well, it's nothing like your place, but it suffices." I took off my coat and slipped off my heels and watched as Edward did the same—well, minus the taking off the heels part.

"Do you want wine?" I ask.

"Bella, are you trying to get me drunk?" I roll my eyes and walk over to the oak cabinets and reached for the wine glasses. I took out some red wine and poured the glasses halfway up and handed one to Edward.  
"Thank you, my lady. Now what are you going to feed me, woman?" I rolled my eyes once again and look up at him.

"That sounds like something Emmett would say."

"It's not my fault. You live with that man for a period of time, he starts rubbing off on you." Edward chucked.

"Are you in the mood for something specific?" I ask.

"Italian." I wonder what put him in the mood to eat Italian. I decided on making a warm pesto pasta. It was easy and took no time to make. I took out the walnuts, and pine nuts out of the freezer and put them on a sauté pan so they could brown up and extract their natural oils. Next I took out a bunch of garlic cloves, fresh basil, olive oil and salt and pepper. I had Edward peel the garlic, which caused me to topple over in laughter. Somehow, the garlic slipped from underneath his knife and onto the floor. After demonstrating a few times, he finally got the hang of it. I threw all the ingredients in the food processor and waited for the pasta to boil.

"How are you so good at this?"

"I did most of the cooking at home, growing up." It was that simple. Cooking just grew on me and now I love trying to recipes and making Rose or Emmett taste them. I tossed the cooked pasta and warm pesto together in a large bowl and grated more parmesan on top.

"Voila!" I kissed the tips of my pinched fingers together and brought them up in the air.

"This looks amazing." Edward brought the bowl into the living room and set it on the coffee table. I thought it was more appropriate to eat in the living room. I brought the wine bottle along, in case we'd need more.

"Oh god." Edward moaned. "It tastes delicious too." His groan did weird things to the southern region of my body.

I had to tell him.

"Edward." He looked up from his pasta and looked at me. "There are things in my past that you don't know about and I want you to know that I will tell you someday, but I'm not ready yet." There, it was out.

"It's okay, love. You don't have to tell me anything you're not ready for." This was why I loved my friendship with Edward. He was so kind—such a big turn from the first week I knew him.

"Why were you so mean to me the first week I worked for you." I casually asked, putting another bite of pasta in my mouth.

"I told you already. I was so used to ignoring everyone and everything and shutting everyone out. Having Tanya as a fake girlfriend made it easier for me to fend off women and I don't really have many male companions other than Emmett and Jasper."

Jasper is Alice's fiancée and Edward's longtime best friend and agent. I still hadn't met him, but I heard so many fantastic things about him from Alice.

"When you came along, I knew that I couldn't stay away from you—try hard as I did. You are beautiful, intelligent, sarcastic and witty and there was something about you that drew me toward you and that made me angry. I viewed myself as weak for not being able to stay away from you. I don't want to be like my father, Isabella. I don't want to hurt you." Edward's hand was on my lap.

"You are nothing like your father, Edward. You are smart, funny, caring, loving and talented. All of those are qualities that your dad never had. You're a good man." And I meant it. All of it.  
"Isabella," Edward whispered, leaning in. "May I kiss you."

"You don't have to ask." I whispered, leaning in also. This was really happening!

We were less than an inch apart and both our eyes were still open, just looking at each other and taking it all in. This man is so beautiful, inside and out. Finally, Edward closed the distance between us and I felt his warm, soft lips on mine. I melted into his mouth at that moment. Kissing him was a new experience. It made me feel something that I've never met before. We kissed and kissed like we were teens. But our kissing was more passion induced, more heart-felt. He was perfect. This moment was perfect.

I pouted when he pulled away. "Wow." Edward breathed, his pupils dilated.

"Wow." I said the same thing back. Edward brought his hand up to my cheek and left it there, and looked into my eyes.

"You have the most wonderful eyes, Isabella. So deep, rich and soulful." I brought my hand to his hair and ran my finger through it a couple of times.

"I'm tired of running from you, love." Edward looked saddened.

"I'm tired of watching you run." I leaned in a kissed him once more.

"Then I won't." My heart was so filled with joy that I thought it was going to explode. "Unfortunately, we have an early morning and I must go, love."

I pouted again. Edward got up off the coach and stuck out his hand to help me up. He pulled me right toward him and kissed me. Hard.

This kiss was more lust filled and I couldn't get enough. I let my hands tangled in his hair and he wrapped his strong arms around me, pulling me closer. And yet, it wasn't close enough. I let a moan escape from my lips, which results in a groan coming from Edward.

"I have to go, Isabella. Before we do something that we'll regret in the morning."

"You're right." I said, pulling away and swaying my hips as I walked to the door. A bit too much, I know, but it resulted in Edward groaning again.

"Bella, don't do this to me."

"What?" I ask innocently, batting my long eyelashes up at him. He leaned in and kissed my forehead before pulling away.

"You're going to be the death of me, Isabella." He leaned in a kissed my lips once more. I can't get enough of this!

"See you tomorrow, Edward." I breathed, pulling away from his kiss.

"Same time?"

"I'll be here waiting."

Edward left and I closed the door behind him and made my way to my bedroom. I was falling for Edward—the man I believed I would never fall for.

What is he doing to me?

* * *

_**Rate and Review! **_

**I want to get to at least 100 reviews total. So please please please make this happen for me! **

**Also, make sure to check out the clothes from this chapter on my blog:**

**www . hollywoodheartbreak . wordpress . com (take out all of the extra spaces)**

**Also follow me on twitter MysticGlow21 **

**I love you all!**

**-Noor A. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I want to say sorry to all of you for making you wait so long for this chapter. I'm not here to make excuses, but just to ask for your forgiveness. You all are so amazing and all your reviews and kind words still touch me.**

**One another note: I AM LOOKING FOR A BETA. Message me if you're interested. **

**On another another note: The title of this story has changed from Hollywood Heartbreak to Come Softly to Me. **

**On another another another note: I have a new blog totally devoted to this story: There you will find outfits, homes and the FACES I imagine each of my characters to have.**

**Read. Review. Recommend.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

What the hell was that noise? My alarm clock wasn't set to ring for another 30 minutes! Who the hell was calling me at this god awful hour? I threw my blanket off me and swung my legs over my Queen sized bed. Whoever was calling me this early on a Friday morning better have a worthy reason. I'm not the greatest morning person in the world, but to be fair, I never claimed to be one.

I dragged my legs across my bedroom to—my still piercingly loud, ringing cell phone.

"Alice." I rolled my eyes and contemplated not answering and to just go back to bed. But knowing Alice, she'd just keep calling until I answered.

"What Alice?" That came out crosser than I intended, but when someone calls you at 5:30 in the morning, you kind of have the right to be acrimonious.

"Good morning, Bella." Alice said as pleasantly as possible.

"Is there a reason you're calling me at this horrendous time of day?"

"Of course, silly." I rolled my eyes. How could one be so chip, chip cheery in the morning? Fuck that, it isn't even late enough to be considered morning.

"Get on with it, Alice. I have a date with my bed for another 30 minutes. I don't want to keep him waiting."

"Is Edward over?"

"What? No! What would make you think that?" Alice's cousin Edward and I kind of sort of acknowledged our feeling for each other in the beginning of the week. We weren't anything official, but we also hadn't told anybody about our relationship—or lack thereof—yet. Leave it to Alice to make assumptions.

"You said—never mind." She hastily stopped herself. What was she hiding?

"Anyways, I want you to meet my Jazzy before Thanksgiving next Thursday. You've already met almost everyone, well except Carlisle. Jazzy's heard so much about you from both Edward and me and he's dying to meet you. He's been best friends with Edward for as long as I can remember."

"Why couldn't you call at a more decent hour to ask me this?" I was still bitter about losing some sleep. I had been up late last night taking to Edward over the phone. Although we still worked on the same set, we barely ever saw each other. And we couldn't just prance around together in public. The media would devour us and I am far from ready to handle them.

"I didn't want you to make other plans." At least she was being deliberate.

"I'd be more than happy to meet Jasper, Alice. Who else is coming?"

"Just you, Rose, Emmett, Jazzy, me and…Edward."

"Why did you pause before saying Edward's name?" I inquired.

"Well, I know you and him didn't get off on the right foot. He's a jackass, but he has a good heart." I wanted to laugh, but my held myself back. For once in the three weeks that I've known Alice, she's been mistaken.

"No, we've come to an understanding." I didn't want to reveal my relationship status to Alice before I knew what the status was myself. Were we dating? Was I his girlfriend? Did he even want a girlfriend?

"Oh, goody!" She shrieked a bit too loudly for someone up this early.

"Well I'll have Edward pick you up home if you two are buddy, buddy now. That isn't a problem right?" Alice was planning. I could hear it in her voice. Funny thing is that she doesn't need to mettle this time. Edward and I did it all on our own.

"No. Not a problem at all. But what about, Rose?" I already knew Rose was spending the day with Esme, but I just wanted to hear the excuse Alice would make up to leave Edward and me alone.

"Uh, I think she's spending the day with Emmett. I've got to go! Jazzy's ready for round three. See you at 8!" She rapidly hung up.

I rolled my eyes and heaved myself into the shower. After concluding my shower, shaving, and applying some light makeup. I strolled over to my closet and decided to wear a long sleeved, grey sweater dress. I adored this dress because I intended it to be very versatile. You could pair it with flats and make it simple or with heals and make it sexy. I matched the dress with a huge, dark-pink scarf and twisted my hair into a high messy bun. I slipped into some simple black heels and made my way to my car.

"You know, you're going to have to let me drive to work someday." I giggled. Of course Edward was leaning against his sports car looking as devilishly handsome as ever.

"And why would I want to do that?"

He sauntered over to me and gave me a quick peck on the lips. Although I didn't live in an area where paparazzi stalked, we still had to be careful.

"You look beautiful as always, love." He took my hand and steered me to the passenger side of his car. He opened the door for me and even assisted me with my seatbelt.

"You know, I am perfectly capable of putting on my own seatbelt, Edward."

"Of course you are, love. But if I didn't help you, then I wouldn't have an excuse to touch you." Immediately, it felt as if all the blood in my body rushed to my cheeks…and in-between my legs.

"You don't need an excuse." I whispered as seductively as I could muster into his ear. Knowing me, I undoubtedly sounded more like an idiot than sexy.

"I'll keep that in mind."

We made it to the set in record time, due to Edward's terrifying driving. The man drove at least 30 MPH over the speed limit and not even one police car went after him. Lucky bastard.

"Did Alice tell you about dinner tonight?"

"Unfortunately she did, at 5:30 this morning." Edward let out the most amazing, velvety laugh. It had the most beautiful and sexy ring to it.

"I'm sorry about her. She can sometimes be a handful."

"You forget that I met her before I met you." I reminded him.

"Ah yes. Without Alice, I might have never have met you." He leaned across his seat and kissed me on the cheek.

"She'd never let us forget that she's the one that introduced us."

"And because of that I am forever grateful. But I think fate would have brought us together if Alice didn't."

"Fate?" I questioned.

"Yes, love. Fate would have brought us together. You are mine." Swoon. Holy shit.

"Edward, what are we?" I hated being the one to ask, but I didn't want to lie to his family or myself anymore.

"I'd like to think of you as my girlfriend, but that sounds so inadequate. For, what I feel is so much greater." This man seriously has a way with words. No wonder he was an actor.

"Girlfriend. I like that way more than I should." I admitted.

"As so I, love. We better hurry before we're late. You've got designing to do and I've got scenes to rehearse." He kissed me on the cheek one last time before entering his trailer. I strode over to the design studio and was immediately bombarded by a crying and trembling Quill.

"It's ruined!" He wept, holding the dress I requested him to design for the movie.

"What's wrong, Quill?" He held up the dress and revealed a paint stain.

"How the hell did you get paint on the dress?"

"I went to have Lilly Collin try on the dress but on my way to her trailer, some set designer tripped and the paint in his hands went over my beautiful dress!" The tears began rolling once more. I understood why he was so upset. When you put so much heart and soul into a design, watching it mess up breaks your heart.

"Well, they're filming the black tie scene in 48 hours, leaving us about 24 hours to recreate this dress. Both you and I are not going on lunch today. Got it?" Edward was going to kill me for skipping lunch again, but I tended to lose myself in my work.

Quill nodded. We spent eight hours straight working on the new dress. When five o'clock came around we were more than halfway done and I was delighted to say it looked even better than it had beforehand.

"Bella, you're a genius. This looks a billion times better than the dress I made. All the credit goes to you."

"You helped."

"That means nothing. You designed. If this dress doesn't get an Oscar than I will personally boycott watching them this year."

"Thank you. I've got to get going. I have to get ready for dinner with a few friends." As much as I liked Quill, I didn't trust him enough not to reveal my relationship status with the Edward Masen. I first had to get through telling Alice and Rose.

Like usual, Edward was waiting for my outside of the design studio. Almost everyone had gone home, so Edward took my hand and wrapped his fingers around mine. I looked up to him and beamed. This felt so right and I longed for him to never let go. He once was an asshole to me, but a least now he's _my_ asshole.

"Instead of driving to your place and then all the way to mine, I was wondering if you have any more suits at your place."

"Oh so _now _you think I'm capable of making suits, Mr. Masen?" I teased. Was it only two weeks ago that he told me that if I wasn't capable of getting coffee then I wasn't capable of creating suits? My, how things have changed.

"I'm so sorry, Isabella. You just. I just. I'm sorry." His voice was bursting of remorse and distress. He couldn't fully explain why he was so uncouth to me, but he didn't have to anymore.

"I was just teasing. I have one that I finished making a few days back and I'm halfway done with another. I love making suits for you." I kissed him sweetly on the lips. Once again, we made it back to my and Rose's apartment in record time.

Cody happily greeted me at the door wagging his tail furiously, but when he saw Edward all hell broke loose.

"I don't think that thing likes me."

I sniggered. "Calling him _"that thing" _surely won't help. Cody's just not used to strangers. He'll warm up to you if he sees you a lot."

Edward sauntered over to me and draped his arms around my petite waist. He leaned in slowly and whispered into my ear. "Tell him I'm not going anywhere."

He began kissing from my ear, down my jaw line and back up. I tried to control my quivering knees but it was no use—this man is my weakness. He could break me so effortlessly. All my life I've tried not to be one of those girls that pine over their boyfriends and breakdown if they ever leave. I've worked at being self-governing, so I didn't have to rely on someone to take care of me. Yes, I've had boyfriends, but with Edward it's different. I actually want him to take care of me. I need him to kiss me over and over again. I hunger for him to hold me and never let go.

And that's why I'm terrified.

"Do you need to shower or something? You're more than welcome to use my bathroom."

"You know, Isabella, if you want me naked, all you have to do is ask." His eyebrows moved up and down mock suggestively.

I pushed him off me and laughed when he sulked. "Everything you need is in the bathroom. Go on before I leave without you."

Edward rolled his eyes at me before stalking off to my bathroom. To distract myself from the image of a gloriously naked Edward in my shower, I went to my closet to pick an outfit for tonight. The restaurant was formal enough that I couldn't wear anything too casual. I swear I stood in my closet for a solid ten minutes before spotting _the _dress to wear tonight. It was easily one of my best pieces—an emerald green dress with a stunning cut out back. The color is identical to that of Edward's piercing emerald eyes. I'm more than positive he'd love the dress on me because it showed more than enough skin, but not too much. The dress went all the way down to my wrists but flowed just mid-way past my thighs. The long sleeves made up for the length.

I heard the water turn off in my bathroom, so I quickly pulled both my dress and Edward's suit from my closet and laid them on my bed.

To stop myself from screaming I quickly covered my mouth with my hand when Edward revealed himself in only an itty, bitty towel.

"Like what you see, baby."

"You're okay."

"Oh, love. I'm more than okay. Would you like me to prove it to you?"

Hell yes.

"I don't think Alice would appreciate our tardiness. Now hurry up and change before I spank you."

"I didn't know you like it kinky, sweet Isabella."

"There's plenty you don't know about me. But that's for another time." I snatched my dress and kissed his cheek before making my way into the bathroom to change and freshen up my hair and makeup, leaving him alone in my bedroom…naked.

Dear God, give me strength not to maul this Adonis of a man you've given to me. Be ladylike, Bella, just like Nana taught you. I changed, refreshed my curls with a curling wand, and reapplied some makeup. I gave myself a once over in the mirror before heading back into my room.

I knocked before I entered, scared I would not be able to control myself if he was still half-naked.

"Are you decent?" And by decent, I meant not naked. Edward opened the door revealing his stunning-self in yet another one of my suits. Ladylike Bella. I screamed in my head.

"Not as decent as you. My my my, Bella, are you trying to kill me? You look ravishing."

"Might I add, Mr. Masen, you look quite hot in that suit. Who's the talented designer?"

"The most beautiful girl in the world, who just happens to be my girlfriend."

"Oh. Will she be jealous that you're taking me out tonight?"

"I don't know. Let's not tell her." He leaned in slowly kissing my neck. Goose bumps appeared all over my body.

"Can I tell you a secret, Edward?" I leaned into his ear like his did to me earlier today.

"Tell me anything."

"I'm not wearing any underwear."

"Fuck." Edward let out a ragged breath.

Before he could do anything I quickly detached myself from him and ran out of my bedroom giggling. I never used to giggle. What is this man doing to me?

"Tease!" Edward shouted, running after me. Of course he caught me be the waist easily and pulled me against his hard rock body.

"Little o' me? I'm no tease, sir." I batted my eyelashes innocently.

"Don't worry, I'll have my way with you soon. You can't resist Edward Masen forever." He said, kissing me passionately on the lips. I was sad to let go, but we had to make it to dinner before Alice sent out a search team.

Thankfully there were no paparazzi outside the restaurant, so Edward and I made it inside with no problem. Well, unless you don't count the drooling hostess as a problem.

"You're Edward Masen." No shit Sherlock.

"That's what my birth certificate says."

"I love you." She gushed, not even glancing in my direction once. Who could blame her? Edward was a god, and I was…not.

"We are meeting some friends here. The reservation is under Cullen."

"Oh yes, um. Right this way." She was shaking the whole way to the private room. I was surprised her knees didn't give out.

"Here you are, Mr. Masen." That's it. I'm chopped liver in this man's presence.

"Finally, you guys are here. I thought Emmett was going to start eating the table."

"I heard you, Alice." Emmett shouted.

"I never meant for you not to hear me, stupid. Bella, hurry, I want you to meet my Jazzy."

Standing in front of me was a man who was as good looking as Edward and Emmett, but in a totally ruggedly handsome kind of way. His dirty blond hair was cut short and his jaw was chiseled to perfection. His eyes were the kind of blue that could be seen from so far away. He couldn't be older than twenty-eight. Alice sure scored on this one.

"I'm Jasper Whitlock. It's a pleasure to meet you, Bella. Alice has talked about you nonstop." He had a tiny wisp of a country accent. I remembered that Edward told me he moved to LA at around the age of twelve from Texas. He's mom, dad and sister, Charlotte still live down there.

"She's spoken a lot about you as well. So has Edward." I took my seat right next to Edward. He slipped his hand on my leg, leaving a burning sensation wherever he touched.

"I didn't know you talked to Edward that much, Bella." Alice interrupted.

"About that…" I started to speak, but Edward started talking.

"Bella is my girlfriend. You do not need to mettle any further, Alice. We've got it handled."

Instead of getting angry for us not telling her sooner, Alice squealed. She actually squealed.

"Oh that makes me super happy! Have you told mom yet?"

"We were planning on telling her on Thanksgiving."

"Oh about Thanksgiving, mom was wondering if you could bake a few things, Bella."

Thanksgiving was being hosted at Alice's home this year, but Esme was doing most of the cooking.

"I'd be more than happy too. How many people are going?" I was a bit nervous about meeting Edward's family. I had met most of his immediate family, except his uncle, Carlisle, but I was nervous about meeting his extended family.

"Well, besides all of us here and my mom and dad, my Uncle Aro is going to be there with his wife Heidi as well as my Grandpa and Nana Pratt. They're Esme and auntie Liz's parents." I felt Edward stiffen beside me. All I wanted to do was hold him and comfort him. That hurt look in his big emerald eyes was killing me. It baffled me how one mention of his mother could bring him to the edge. Now it was my duty to keep him from falling.

I rubbed his knee in a futile attempt to comfort him.

"Are you okay?" I gently whispered in his ear.

"You make it better."

After that dinner went by smoothly. Oddly, it felt as if had known all five of them for my whole life instead of just a few short weeks—with the exception of Rosalie. We all had so much in common that I felt completely comfortable around them.

Emmett, like usual was a riot. I could see how Rosalie fell so hard for him so quickly. They balanced each other out so well it was freaky. Alice and Jasper, on the other hand, are polar opposites, which works out in their favor. Alice, a little nutty, talkative and passionate and Jasper, a bit more quiet, witty, but extremely charismatic.

We spoke extensively about Rosalie's fast approaching wedding. Bridal gown shopping was happening the weekend after Thanksgiving, giving Rosalie enough time to alter if necessary. It still bugged me that I wouldn't be able to design her dress. But I guess love doesn't wait for anyone or anything.

I was to be Rosalie's only bridesmaid since everything was happening so quickly. Alice took on the wedding planner duties since it was her so called passion, well, behind designing of course. Emmett already asked Edward to be his best man, so almost everything was set. All Rosalie had to do now was find a dress, buy the rings, and…plan the whole reception. I don't know how she isn't having any anxiety attacks.

"I guess where going to be walking down the aisle in one month's time."

"What?" I gasped.

"At Rosalie and Emmett's wedding, I mean." He chuckled.

"Oh right. I knew that." A deep scarlet hue rose in my cheeks.

"Does the idea of marrying me frighten you, Isabella?"

"Uhhh…maybe? It's just that I don't know you and…"

Edward started laughing which made me both confused and angry.

"Don't worry, I'm not proposing yet, love."

_Yet. _


End file.
